


【普奥】日记

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 我醋我自己
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

他在一间陌生的房间里醒来。

察觉到他的动静，坐在床边的人将手中的软皮书放在床头柜上，凑过来查看他的情况。

一双靛紫色的眼睛观察着他的脸，微凉的手指拨开了让人发痒的碎发。但关切的神色稍纵即逝，确认他恢复意识后，对方迅速退开然后离开了房间。

他坐起身，除了肌肉有点不停使唤，并没有感觉身体上有明显不适。他开始四下打量这个房间，床边点着一盏阅读灯，木制的褐色衣柜，藏蓝色的窗帘将阳光遮挡得严严实实，正当他注视着墙上的分离派画作时，那名陌生男子回到了房间，递给他一杯水。

温热的液体浸湿了干裂的嘴唇，他皱着眉，总感觉有什么地方不太对劲。

“基尔伯特。”房间里另一个人念出了一个多音节的词。

他起先反应了一下这个词的意思，大脑一片混乱，然后他突然抬头对上对方的视线。

“这是…我的名字？”

“是的，我叫罗德里赫，你现在在我家。”停顿了片刻，对方又补充了一句。“不用担心。”

他靠在厨房的流理台上，看着屋子的主人不太熟练地翻转着煎锅里的香肠。

“我给你弟弟打电话了，他今晚会过来看你。”

虽然基尔伯特此刻看起来怡然自得，但考虑到他过去的记忆一片空白，罗德里赫还是决定聊一聊他最熟悉的事物让他安心下来。

“我弟弟？”基尔伯特已经自顾自打开了罗德里赫家的冰箱，轻车熟路地在冷藏室第二层找到了一打啤酒。“那你是谁？”

“我是罗德里赫。”对方又耐心地介绍了一遍自己的名字。

“不。我是说我们是什么关系？”

罗德里赫把香肠装在盘子里，又从烤箱里取出芦笋培根卷。“认识了很久的人。”

他们在餐桌前坐下，基尔伯特打开一罐啤酒放在罗德里赫面前，然后自己打开另一罐喝了一大口。“不知道为什么，我不太想相信你。”

罗德里赫僵了片刻，开始吃盘子里的食物。“我说的是实话，不过你不必相信我。”


	2. Chapter 2

看到门外站着三个金发碧眼的男人时，基尔伯特一时感觉摸不着头脑，他有这么多弟弟吗？   
“基尔伯特！你回来了！”为首的男子和他握了握手，他和他弟弟平时竟然是这么打招呼的？“我听说你失忆了，以前的事情你全忘了吗？你欠我的两座天文钟呢？”   
“你是我弟弟？”   
“哇，你想得美。”   
看起来年纪最轻却最稳重的男子过来拥抱了他一下。“哥哥。”他只说了这一个词，声音就哽咽了。   
“…路德。”他拍了拍对方的肩膀，脑海里突然冒出一个熟悉的名字。   
“这不公平！”旁边拎着啤酒的人故意做出极力压制惊讶的矜持表情。“不过基尔伯特，你不必说出我的名字，我知道你不曾忘记我！” 

罗德里赫请他们先进屋休息片刻。然后众人在在罗德里赫家门口的草坪上支起烤架，一边烧烤一边聊天。   
基尔伯特这才知道那个追讨天文钟的人名叫艾德黎安（萨克森），而拎着啤酒的人是卢耶涅（巴伐利亚），他们和路德维希住在一起，听说他醒了就决定一起过来拿他寻开心。   
罗德里赫端着调料瓶过来时，卢耶涅说下次把罗恩格林的乐谱拿给他。   
“是我独家珍藏的瓦格纳评注版！”卢耶涅说话的语气就像在场所有人中只有罗德里赫能理解他。   
“你真的很喜欢瓦格纳，对吧？”基尔伯特模模糊糊地记起来，有一段时间每次有要紧事找卢耶涅商谈时，这个人都在忙着修建新天鹅堡。   
“对啊，这是我的品味。”卢耶涅扬起下巴。“就像你的品味是练兵一样。”   
“我果然很出色。”基尔伯特点点头。   
“我作证，他练兵真的很恐怖。”艾德黎安一副心有戚戚焉的模样。“最开始北德凑伙过日子的时候，大家都被他逼着交出压箱底的兵力，结果我们所有人的兵力加起来才到他的三分之一，打个毛线，幸好没认真和他打。”   
“基尔伯特，你怎么回事，是不是把用来过啤酒节的钱都拿去练兵了？”卢耶涅挑眉看着他。   
路德维希无语地望着这两个人。   
艾德黎安把他拍了拍，“嘿嘿，我们志不在此嘛。总不能人人都争着统一德意志吧，光是基尔伯特和罗德里赫两个人就打不过来了，但是哥哥们都爱你啊，我如果失忆了肯定也记得你的名字。”他眨了眨着真诚的眼睛。   
“是啊，小路德。你看，大家当年的军队都没了，但是新天鹅堡留下来了，啤酒节留下来了呀！不然你怎么能成长得这么多姿多彩呢。”卢耶涅理直气壮地说。   
路德维希无奈地表示他说得对。 

“听起来我本来也和你们住在一起？”基尔伯特问道。   
“是的。”路德维希总算找到了他知道怎么接话的问题。   
“那为什么我现在在罗德里赫家？”他直白地问出了自己的疑问。   
众人突然都不说话了，气氛变得有些凝固。罗德里赫率先打破了沉默，起身表示他要回屋拿点饮料。   
“住在这不好吗？你要是回来了我们会很挤的。”艾德黎安搂上基尔伯特的肩膀。   
“滚滚滚。”才一会儿的功夫，他和艾德黎安已经恢复了往日的交往方式。   
“哥哥，因为你现在失忆了。”路德向他解释自己的考虑。“罗德里赫和你认识的时间很长，而且来往非常密切。我认为住在这里对你恢复记忆有帮助。但这只是我单方面的想法。如果你希望忘记过去，或者单纯想回去住，我们当然欢迎。”   
他想起罗德里赫形容他们的关系也是认识很久的人。   
“我和罗德里赫到底是什么关系？”   
艾德黎安发出一阵“终于等到这个问题了”的笑声，兴致勃勃地说：“睡过的关系。”   
基尔伯特脸上的表情顿时非常精彩，路德维希惊讶地看向艾德黎安。  
“路德，你还小，不知道这些乱七八糟的事。”艾德黎安又拍着路德的肩膀，一副煞有介事的模样。   
卢耶涅的声音插了进来：“看在罗德里赫的面子上，我解释一下，这是我们私底下开的玩笑。当年德意志就是你们俩在争来争去，我们哪能知道你们有什么秘密关系啊。”   
“我们当初这么说的时候，两个当事人明明也没有否认过嘛。”艾德黎安想辩解一下这不一定是玩笑。   
卢耶涅摊了摊手，表示自由心证。   
虽然这话听起来就非常可疑，尤其是从艾德黎安嘴里说出来，可信度更是应该打掉百分之九十九。但是冥冥中某种直觉让基尔伯特无法掐掉那最后的百分之一。   
因为他总觉得，罗德里赫应该不是今天这样沉默寡言的模样。他的脑海中浮现出醒来那一刻时罗德里赫脸上的神情。   
月上高梢时，他们酒足饭饱，开始收拾支架煤炭等物什。因为时间太晚，路德维希一行人今晚就住在罗德里赫家。 

第二天一早，罗德里赫状似若无其事地问了一句，要为他们在路上准备几份三明治。   
“准备他们三人的份吧。”基尔伯特随口说。   
“你呢？”   
“我不是住在你家吗？”   
罗德里赫没有回答，基尔伯特发现对方似乎在轻微颤抖，他凑过去。“喂。”   
罗德里赫转过头避开他的视线。   
不知为何，这个反应让他觉得太熟悉了，以至于他顿在原地生怕做出错误的决定。最后他决定退开一步，不让罗德里赫觉得难堪。   
“你不会现在突然不让我住了吧？我今天早上出门跑步的时候刚刚爱上了这里的松鼠。”   
罗德里赫噗嗤笑了一声，摇摇头，“别走。”   
这简单的两个字里似乎包含了太多说不清道不明的意味，基尔伯特突然产生了一种很奇异的感觉，似乎从诞生的那一天起，在漫长的时间里，无论是针锋相对还是并肩作战，他们都不应该分开。   
他很想让罗德里赫转过头来看他，很想确认那双眼睛的颜色。但最后他只是干脆地说了一句。“好。”


	3. Chapter 3

基尔伯特就这样在罗德里赫家住了下来，他对新事物的学习能力很快，他从最新的科技，从与罗德里赫的交谈，从切身的感知来认识这个世界的变化。  
这里不是维也纳，而是奥地利西部的一个小镇，离巴伐利亚和瑞士非常近，坐巴士就能前往慕尼黑。  
小镇人户并不多，四周有许多存放木材的仓库，想来是个伐木点。他们每天早上会一起出门晨跑，虽然已经是六月，围绕着小镇的铁灰色山峰顶部依然能看到白雪的痕迹，这白雪并不会带来令人不适的寒冷，只是增添了空气的清冽和视野的清爽。  
每两个小时会有一列火车经过这座小镇，红色的列车不紧不慢地以自己的节奏行驶在山峰山谷之间。

“这列火车通往哪里？”这天中午，准备出门采购食材的时候，基尔伯特随口问道。  
“要不要坐坐看？”罗德里赫走进装修简约的车站买了两张车票，基尔伯特注意到车站的工作人员看到罗德里赫时满脸带笑，还给了他三个橘子。  
他们坐在车站门口等下一列火车，  
“把票给我吧，你这个粗心大意的家伙。”基尔伯特说。  
罗德里赫没有辩驳，把车票塞给了基尔伯特，他很自然地接过票揣进了衣兜，就像一个习惯性动作。  
罗德里赫开始剥橘子，夏日的空气中瞬间弥漫着水果的甘甜清香，他们就这样把采购食材的事情给忘到了脑后，开始分起橘子。  
火车班次虽然少，但是非常准点。他们登上列车，车厢里零零散散地坐着几位乘客，这不一定是因为淡季的缘故，基尔伯特怀疑这里的火车从来不会坐满。  
他们选了靠窗的座位，一侧车窗外是山岩，另一侧车窗外是青翠的枞树。行驶十分钟后，火车慢悠悠地在一个湖边小站停下。  
“就这样？这辆火车也太悠闲了吧？它在运送士兵的火车和柏林到维也纳的加急列车面前不会感到惭愧吗？”基尔伯特难以置信地看着又慢悠悠开往下一个小站的列车。  
“你知道的，火车也有自己的生活方式，我们偶尔还放点音乐给它们听。” 罗德里赫眼里荡漾着笑意。

他们在码头坐上渡船前往湖对面的小镇。  
“你是一个人住吗？”看着澄澈如镜的湖面，基尔伯特突然问道。  
罗德里赫含糊地唔了一声。  
“我总觉得你家以前应该是很热闹的。”他将双手背到脑后。  
“我家的确以前人很多，虽然他们现在都走了，但大家都算各得其所吧。”过了片刻，他又说：“而且热闹其实不需要很多人。”  
“你不会觉得孤独吗？”他觉得罗德里赫看起来就是个需要陪伴的人。  
“有一段时间我的确觉得很难熬。”罗德里赫承认。“但是现在我好像不记得那种感觉了。”  
“天啊你肯定是麻木了。”基尔伯特一脸问题很严重的表情。  
罗德里赫注视着他，好像要把他的身影印在眼底。“不，我现在感觉很好。”他的声音听起来的确佐证了他的话。“你在这里会觉得无聊吗？”  
“为什么觉得无聊？我好像从没有拥有过这么多时间，这种感觉太新奇了，我甚至有两个小时的时间等一列火车，最后还发现我其实完全可以自己走过来。”  
而且是和面前这个人在一起，这似乎是很重要的一点。  
罗德里赫似笑非笑地说，“那就好。”

渡船靠岸后，他们坐缆车登上小镇最高点的山峰，罗德里赫告诉他这地方原来是一座盐矿，现在还保留着为采盐工人开的矿车通道，以前神圣罗马帝国的皇室常常来这里度假。  
“我们以前没有来过这里吧？”基尔伯特俯视着小镇，这里能看到湖对面他们下车的车站。“我没有任何印象。”  
“但你很可能在地形图或者沙盘上看到过这个区域。”他们错过了很多这样的小镇，因为在漫长的年岁里，那些鲜活的风景都被简化成了抽象的军事符号。罗德里赫的眼神突然暗淡了下来，“其实我并不知道自己能不能让你记起以前的事情。”  
基尔伯特摇摇头。“至少我能得到新的记忆。”  
罗德里赫若有所思地看向远处。

他们沿着铁轨走回去的时候，天色已经暗了下来，远处的房屋点亮了黄色的灯光。基尔伯特双手插在衣兜里走在罗德里赫身后，晚钟的声音在群山间回响，月亮升起后，山顶的白雪折射着银白的光亮。  
“这些雪现在不化，就一整年都不会化了。”罗德里赫忽然转头对他说。  
“那不就是永远的雪吗？”他看着罗德里赫闪烁的双眼，脑海中只能浮现出美好恒久的字眼。  
罗德里赫似乎心情很好，“你说得对，我应该回去写一支曲子。”  
基尔伯特并不知道这两件事之间有什么关系，但正是这种说不清关系的感觉打开了他脑海里的某些画面。  
罗德里赫轻声试哼着一段旋律，那一刻，他觉得自己不需要拥有和罗德里赫相同的对音乐的理解，也能感受到音乐的魅力。


	4. Chapter 4

基尔伯特收到了路德维希寄来的一本日记。   
吃过晚饭后，他和罗德里赫并排坐在沙发上，罗德里赫在确认维也纳一场国际环境会议的相关安排，基尔伯特开始读这本厚厚的日记。   
这并不是一本历史书，比起经历过的事件，日记里写的更多的是他对周遭人世的感想。毫不自恋地说，他觉得这本日记写得真是引人入胜、跌宕起伏、波澜壮阔。除此之外，还摘抄了一些哲学选段。   
但在这本日记里，他没有找到自己最想找到的部分。基尔伯特来来回回翻了几遍，正觉得一头雾水，罗德里赫的声音突然打断了他的思绪：“你在看什么？”   
“我的日记。”基尔伯特随口问道：“我们俩不是很熟吗，为什么我的日记里根本没有怎么提到你？”   
这句话脱口而出之后，即使是基尔伯特也能感觉到屋里的气氛陡然变了。   
罗德里赫的视线依然落在他的方向，但没有说话，透过眼角的余光他看到罗德里赫抿紧了嘴唇。基尔伯特下意识地抬头，对方迅速转了回去，双眼盯着手中的会议安排，生硬地说：“我们本来就没有那么熟。”一种遥远却熟悉的疏离姿态。   
这句话让基尔伯特感觉非常刺耳。即使他没有完全恢复记忆，对于有文字记载的历史还是有概念的，他和罗德里赫无论如何也不能被定义为不熟吧？   
可他的日记里的确找不到多少罗德里赫的痕迹，他虽然想张嘴反驳但一时也没有底气。   
“哦。”基尔伯特不带感情地应了一声，这不是表示他知道了，而是表示他暂时需要为反击重整旗鼓。

过了两分钟，罗德里赫突然重新开口：“你真是太过分了。”   
声音听起来情绪不明，基尔伯特没分辨出这是一句玩笑话还是真的生气了。   
他日常很喜欢惹罗德里赫发怒，对方炸毛的模样能给他带来很多乐趣。但其实他极不愿意看到罗德里赫真的生气，这可以入选他最不想遭遇的情形TOP3。他不擅长道歉也不擅长哄人，每次闹翻之后他都担心他们再也不会和好了。 不是那种表面上的和睦，因为无论和谁，只要罗德里赫愿意，他都能用得体的言辞举止维持让双方都体面的关系。   
比如罗德里赫现在的情绪，不外露不刺人，却让他的心立刻悬了起来。   
基尔伯特刚想开口说些什么，罗德里赫刷地站起身走到书架边开始挑电影碟片，基尔伯特跟了过去。   
“你生气了吗？”   
罗德里赫没有搭理他，自顾自地翻看着手中的光碟。   
基尔伯特一把抽走了他手里绿色塑封的光碟。   
“你看着我。”   
“我有什么好生气的。”罗德里赫看着他，语气已经恢复了平静。   
“你——”   
“你抽了这张碟是想看的意思吗？”   
基尔伯特被这句话带偏了，顺着罗德里赫的话看了一眼手里的塑封，上面写着“音乐之声”。他皱眉摇摇头，把光碟丢回书架上。   
罗德里赫不满地瞪了他一眼，把碟片放回原位，继续挑选电影。   
“茜茜公主？竟然还有这个女人的电影？那我要看腓特烈大帝的电影。”   
“我建议你别看关于熟人的电影。” 

罗德里赫挑出了一部西班牙恐怖片，基尔伯特觉得这个选择还可以接受。   
在罗德里赫调试设备的时候，基尔伯特从橱柜里拿出了两包薯片和两瓶啤酒。   
“看恐怖电影你还吃东西？”   
“有什么问题吗？”   
罗德里赫没有反驳，似乎还是不想和他多说话。房间里的照明灯被熄灭了，投影仪闪烁着蓝光将电影投射在幕墙之上，制作公司的片头闪过后，恐怖电影逐渐拉开了序幕，基尔伯特撕开了薯片的包装。   
不知从哪一刻起，他意识到这不是他第一次和罗德里赫一起看电影。   
很久以前，或许接近一个世纪，在电影还属于黑白的时代。没有眩目的特效，没有复杂的拍摄手法，电影类型远不如现在丰富。   
可那无疑是一个黄金时代，生产力高速发展，发明创造层出不穷。人们在股票交易市场赚得盆满钵满，在咖啡馆里谈论哲学和艺术。处处洋溢着歌舞升平的气息，机器成为乌托邦的领路人。  
只有他们知道，几千里之外的地方正在发生怎样的冲突，火药桶一旦被点燃，就将炸碎所有的美好幻象。   
深渊在前路张开血盆大口，然而一切都在疯狂的轨道上狂奔，除非机械降神，否则没人能阻止这一切。   
那时他和罗德里赫是亲密的盟友，在如同蛛网的外交关系中，各种结盟不断变幻，他们这段关系却没有动摇过。在那之前他们竞争过漫长的岁月，或许也曾有过致对方于死地的想法，但有的东西比硝烟更隐秘长久，难以消亡。   
在那些议事完毕后的夜晚，他们走过灯火通明的街道，空气中浮动着樟树的气息，河对岸隐约传来口琴的声音。他们像普通人一样在电影院前排队买票，罗德里赫将脸藏在帽子下注视着电影海报，表情非常认真。   
他们有时看到情侣肆无忌惮地在黑漆漆的电影院内亲吻，有时看到坐在前面的女人因为电影情节悄然落泪。在黑白光影的映照下，在普通人的爱恨悲欢之间，他摸索着握住罗德里赫的手，如同两条交吻的蛇。   
罗德里赫会回握住他，不需要任何言语，不需要任何眼神。他明白罗德里赫的意思。   
他们是同罪的。 

他在日记里根本没有写过这些事。奇怪的是他对每一个细节都记得很清楚。   
当电影演到录像机被砸在地上时，基尔伯特悄无声息地转过头，身边的人睁大双眼全神贯注地盯着屏幕，完全沉浸于电影情节中，光影倒映在那双紫色的眼睛里。   
基尔伯特握住了抱着枕头的那只手。   
他清晰地感觉到罗德里赫打了个寒颤，似乎被吓了一大跳。就在他以为罗德里赫要大发雷霆的时候，对方稳了稳心神，用嘲讽的语气问道：“你不会害怕了吧？”   
“是啊是啊我好害怕。”他一边漫不经心地回答，一边抓了一把薯片塞到嘴里。他想听听罗德里赫的声音。   
“如果安东尼奥知道这件事，你可以期待自己被他笑话到明年。”   
“我都这么害怕了你还吓我。”基尔伯特哼了一声。“你别想瞒着我去找安东尼奥。”   
这句话听起来好像有点奇怪，他又改口道：“我的意思是，你别想瞒着我去告诉安东尼奥这件事。”   
罗德里赫看着他，脸上带着年长者的审视神情。在黑暗之中，罗德里赫好像暂时放下了日记事件引起的冷漠情绪，重新变得柔和下来。罗德里赫缓缓地，像孩子一样握住了基尔伯特的手，说不清是在安慰他还是在依赖他。   
“不要怕。”


	5. Chapter 5

如果要盘点奥地利夏天值得期待的事情，萨尔茨堡音乐节肯定是不容错过的对象。  
早晨他们在庭院里准备给葡萄藤搭架子时，碰巧遇到邻居家的夫妇带着女儿准备前往萨尔茨堡。  
“我们为什么不去参加音乐节呢？”基尔伯特好奇地问罗德里赫。  
“萨尔茨堡音乐节并不是流行音乐盛宴。” 罗德里赫猜测基尔伯特在网络上看到了什么美国音乐节的信息，担心他有所误解。“主要是各种交响乐和歌剧。不会有电吉他和摇滚乐队的，至少不会占主流。”  
罗德里赫留了些余地，因为近几十年来奥地利的街头艺术形式也是异彩纷呈。  
“你讨厌电吉他吗？”基尔伯特把木条绑在一起。  
罗德里赫吃惊地抬起头，“当然不——” 罗德里赫停顿了片刻，他不想把讨厌这个词和音乐放在同一句话里。“无论什么形式的音乐都各有特色。”  
“是啊，我也不讨厌古典乐啊。”  
“你...以前不是这么说的。” 过了好几秒，罗德里赫才迟疑地回答。  
基尔伯特不记得自己以前说过什么，但他突然生起了一股反感的情绪。他坦率地表达自己现在的想法，罗德里赫却用虚无缥缈的过去来暗示他，仿佛现在的他会这么说是因为处于某种不清醒的状态。  
“我以前怎么说？我很讨厌歌剧？那我有没有说过我很讨厌你？”  
罗德里赫瞳孔微张，眼中闪过一丝难以言喻的情绪，但很快便垂下眼睑专心固定架子。  
“ 如果你真的想去，我们可以吃过早餐后去订车票。”  
基尔伯特想赌气说他不去了，但是内心斗争了几个来回，最后还是没能说出口。  
罗德里赫好像看穿了他的想法，笑着说，“贝什米特先生，能请你陪我去参加音乐节吗？麻烦你不要在勾起别人的兴趣后中途退出好吗？”  
“哼。” 这算是勉为其难地同意了。 

抵达萨尔茨堡之后，他们想起来还没有考虑住宿的事情。随便问了附近的几家旅馆，这才发现由于是临时起意，没有提前预定，萨尔茨堡位置比较好的旅馆都早已经售罄。  
“旅馆好难找啊。”罗德里赫随口感叹了一句。  
“这可是在奥地利，你竟然找不到地方住？”基尔伯特笑得前仰后俯，“如果你常来参加这个音乐节，可以考虑长期预定一个房间，毕竟你能来的次数比普通人多得多。”他一边拿出手机查找位置更远的旅馆，一边提出建议。  
“其实我有长期预定的旅馆房间。” 罗德里赫似乎经过了一番心理斗争才说出了这件事。  
“那你怎么不早说？”基尔伯特抬起头看着他。  
“…”罗德里赫面露犹豫，“但是房间里只有一张床。”  
“床够大就行了。”基尔伯特脱口而出，“反正我们俩都是男人。”  
既然基尔伯特这么说，罗德里赫也没有理由继续拒绝，事情就这么定了下来。 

罗德里赫预定的旅馆离中心歌剧院非常近，前台工作人员和罗德里赫似乎很熟，入住手续很快就办好了。拿好房卡直上三楼，房间里的桌子上摆放着还带着水珠的新鲜水果和欢迎卡片。他们放下行李，简单地修整了片刻然后去街上逛逛。  
萨尔茨堡的街道上到处是身着鲜艳夏装的游客，走在古老的石板路上，仿佛跨越了几百年的时光。街道旁有人在表演提线木偶剧，许多孩子拉着父母驻足观看，沉浸在十指操演的小小宇宙之中。  
继续往大道两旁的小巷里走去，能发现许多颇有年代感的铁艺招牌，其上标示着火腿、面包、鱼、玻璃、衣帽等图案，鼻尖隐隐约约还能闻到新酿的酒的香气。  
这样的景色让基尔伯特感到几分沉醉。熟悉美丽，令人回想起罗德里赫更年轻时的模样。那时他是神圣罗马帝国里最不守规矩的骑士，经常诱拐罗德里赫脱下精美的服饰离开宫廷，和他去参加德意志市民的节日。  
在基尔伯特的企图得逞的时候，罗德里赫会换上亚麻制的宽松长衣，束着镶边的腰带，手腕在粗糙的布料下显得更加白皙。他们在街上闲逛，看神秘的异邦人表演戏法，还有和着铃鼓起舞的吉普赛女郎。  
玩到口干舌燥的时候，基尔伯特曾经爬上路边的李子树，摘下打着白霜的黄澄澄的果实，扔到罗德里赫手里，让李子滋润对方的唇舌。  
他那时候有没有牵过那只手呢？他有没有夺过李子亲自代劳呢？  
该死，他不记得了。  
即便如此，只有他能从这一幕中窥见罗德里赫年纪更小的模样，基尔伯特心想，这里的其他人都是做不到的，只有他。基尔伯特看向身边的罗德里赫，他的衬衫扣得一丝不苟，精致的脖颈被掩在衣领之下。 

买好晚上的歌剧票之后，因为离歌剧开场还有一段时间，他们在附近一家餐馆的室外座位就座，准备先用晚餐。  
“你们好，请问我能和你们拼桌吗？”一个轻快的声音响起，只见一个栗色长发的年轻女孩站在桌边，脖子上挂着相机，“抱歉，现在人实在是太多了。”  
“当然可以。”罗德里赫拉开了座位。  
点单之后，他们开始闲聊，在谈话中两人得知这个女孩叫莱希亚。  
“听你的口音不像是奥地利人。”基尔伯特随口说。  
“我是柏林人，专门来萨尔茨堡参加音乐节的。”  
“我也是柏林人。”基尔伯特顿时起了兴致，“但我有一段时间没有回去过了。”  
“为什么？你在外地读大学吗？”在莱希亚眼里，基尔伯特和罗德里赫都是大学生的模样。  
基尔伯特笑了笑，“我会回柏林的。你在柏林上学？”  
莱希亚学的是通信工程专业，罗德里赫看出了基尔伯特的惊讶，在一旁状似无意地说：“有些专业是二战的军用技术转民用之后开设的，现在这些技术的用途越来越广泛了。”  
基尔伯特非常感兴趣，他听莱希亚聊了很多，柏林的哪家老店至今仍排起长队、洪堡大学建了新校区、最近举行的学术会议等等。  
分别时莱希亚和他们交换了联系方式。“等你回柏林的时候一定要联系我。”她叮嘱基尔伯特，又笑着对罗德里赫说，“希望你有机会也能来柏林玩。”  
罗德里赫早已去过这座城市太多次，但他还是笑着点点头。  
这倒是很新奇的一段体验。基尔伯特第一次和刚认识的人交换电话号码。在漫长的时光里，他深入打过交道的人类大多是君主和将军，哦也有音乐家，比如写了勃兰登堡协奏曲的巴赫。他不太有机会了解萍水相逢的人，如今他好像突然有了这个自由。  
基尔伯特看着手机里的名字。  
“你如果对通信技术感兴趣，正好可以多联系她。”罗德里赫淡淡地说。  
“再说吧。”他收起了手机。 

两人进入剧院。在检票处等待多时的剧院经理来和罗德里赫打招呼，看到基尔伯特的时候经理露出了意外的神色，“您这次去包厢吗？”  
“你想去包厢吗？”罗德里赫转头问他。  
“现在还有空余位置？”  
“埃德尔斯坦先生有长期预定的包厢。”经理解释道。  
听说包厢里提供红酒的时候，基尔伯特毫不犹豫地点头同意了。  
这是一个五人座的包厢，基尔伯特一边往杯里倒酒一边说：“你还挺会享受的。”  
“其实我挺久没有来过这个包厢了，今天如果不是经理提起，我都不记得了。”罗德里赫接过酒杯。  
“你真是小少爷作派。”基尔伯特和他碰了碰酒杯。“不来也不把包厢退掉。”  
“退了就没有了。”  
剧院里的光线渐渐熄灭，舞台的帷幕缓缓向两边拉开，交响乐团的演奏引出波澜壮阔的歌剧。  
歌剧开始后，如果想要和身边的人说话，需要贴得非常近。基尔伯特突然体会到了歌剧的美妙，发现了很多需要询问罗德里赫的问题。  
他此刻真的拥有这一切吗？无论是罗德里赫专心于歌剧的侧颜，还是因频繁被他打扰而故意蹙起眉毛但还是耐心回答的模样。  
“什么？”基尔伯特故意装作没听清罗德里赫说的话。  
罗德里赫责备地看了他一眼，凑到他耳边重新解释了一遍，温热的呼吸落在他耳后的皮肤上。


	6. Chapter 6

歌剧结束之后，他们随着人流走出剧院，夜晚的街道比白昼更加宁静，凉爽的夜风吹散了红酒、音乐和近在咫尺的气息带来的微醺状态。

走着走着，基尔伯特感觉越来越不对劲。

他知道自己不太看歌剧，那以前常和罗德里赫一起来看歌剧的人是谁？和罗德里赫一起坐在那个包厢里的人是谁？

一路上基尔伯特都没有得到答案，或许是因为他内心拒绝做出任何猜测。

回到旅馆，基尔伯特决定先去洗澡。他从浴室出来的时候，电视是开着的，罗德里赫坐在窗边看着旅馆外街道的灯光，只是将电视声音当作背景音。

“你现在去洗澡吗？”基尔伯特一边擦着头发一边走到床边。

“嗯。”

罗德里赫从窗边的椅子里起身，拿上洗漱用具和衣物走进浴室。

电视上在放一部电视剧，主角讲的是巴伐利亚方言，基尔伯特听得半懂不懂。虽然罗德里赫从来不会在他面前使用方言，但他听到过罗德里赫和卢耶涅偶尔用方言开玩笑，路德维希还基本能听懂，他和艾德黎安大多数时候都是面面相觑。

基尔伯特生气地拿起遥控器换了一部非洲野生动物纪录片。

听着浴室里淋浴的水声，基尔伯特又忍不住开始继续思考在路上的问题。

罗德里赫为什么会长期预定这样一间房间？

虽然说一个人预定双人间也不是不可能，可他不认为罗德里赫会长期独自一人来参加音乐节。如果说是普通朋友，那完全可以订两张床的房间，这样会方便很多，毕竟每年有空同来的朋友可能都不一样。

现在这种情况就好像…这是罗德里赫专门为某个人预定的房间。某个他能接受与之同床共枕的人。

同床共枕。他无法继续往下想。

那罗德里赫和这个人是分手了，还是…

基尔伯特盯着电视上的枯黄草原，还没得出结论，罗德里赫已经擦干头发从浴室里走了出来。

说实话，尽管基尔伯特随口说两个男人没什么大不了的，其实他理智上认为两个男人睡一张床这件事很怪异。可是当罗德里赫占据了床的另一半时，他完全没有不对劲的感觉。

基尔伯特决定直接问罗德里赫。“你为什么会长期预定这间房间？”

罗德里赫似乎不太理解他为什么提出这个问题。“如你所说，我几乎每年都来音乐节，长期预定房间不是更方便吗？”

“你之前会和朋友一起来吗？”

罗德里赫沉默了片刻，“会。”

“哪个朋友？男的女的？”

罗德里赫嗤笑了一声，“说得像我的朋友你都认识一样。”

他其实没有回答基尔伯特的问题，但在基尔伯特听来，这无异于某种暗示。

“所以你最开始不想带我来这里住？因为这是你们一起预定的房间？”他的语气已经不自觉变得尖锐。

“你想多了。”罗德里赫平静地反驳他，“我没有不愿意带你来住。难得来一趟音乐节，我希望你能玩得尽兴。”

他很讨厌罗德里赫这种周到客气的口吻，更重要的是罗德里赫没有否认这原本是他为了那个人预定的房间。一种复杂苦涩的感情开始在他内心发酵。

“你们现在分手了？”

罗德里赫没有反应过来话题如何突然进展到了这一步，过了大约有半分钟，他才开口说：“我和他不是那种关系。” 

“不是那种关系你们睡在一起？！”基尔伯特不知道自己哪来的立场质问罗德里赫这个问题，但是他无法掩饰自己的情绪，只能尽量用嘲讽来掩盖那股无名的愤怒。

“早点休息吧。”罗德里赫不想再继续谈下去。

“你和他也是这样盖着被子纯聊天吗？”

“你为什么要关心这件事？这和你有什么关系。”

“我以前和你睡过吗？”

即使隔着被子，他也能感觉到罗德里赫突然僵住了。

“你不认为这是个很无礼的问题吗？”罗德里赫的声音仿佛绷紧的弦一般。

“你应该早就习惯了我有多无礼。而且你不是说要帮我找回记忆吗？” 

“这不是什么重要的记忆。不论有没有发生过都是很久以前的事了，没有必要再提起。”

“那就是睡过了。”基尔伯特径直得出了自己的判断。“为什么你能把这件事说得像吃饭喝水一样？”

“因为这件事的确没有太大意义。”罗德里赫听起来很疲倦，“你看过自己的日记，你很清楚我们之间并没有什么特别的关系。”

日记，又是日记，谁知道他当年写日记的时候到底在想些什么！比起纸上的文字，他更相信内心的直觉。从醒来的第一天起，在罗德里赫身边，他既感到安心又感到躁动。这一切又该如何解释？

罗德里赫没有想到基尔伯特会提出去萨尔茨堡。

事情的开端在一段最为艰难的时刻，他们深陷在战争的泥沼里，因为美国的加入，当时败势已成定局。

那一天他和基尔伯特、卢耶涅在一起聊到战后的局势，他们预计了各种最坏的结果。

“乐观点想，如果你变成了孑然一身，就可以搬来和我（们）一起住啊。” 基尔伯特用开玩笑的口吻说道，但看得出来他心情不太好。

“扩建房子这种事情基尔伯特最在行了。” 卢耶涅在一边帮腔。

这自然是个玩笑。他们都很清楚，战后和约十有八九会禁止这一条。

罗德里赫配合地笑了笑，弹奏了一支安魂曲。

乐曲终了时，基尔伯特突然说，“我们为什么不办个音乐节呢？”

“音乐节？” 

“是啊，就在莫扎特的出生地举办，演奏交响乐、听听歌剧，反正就是你喜欢的那些东西。对了，莫扎特是奥地利人吧？”

“这个主意不错。”卢耶涅投去赞同的一瞥。“如果放在贝多芬的出生地举办，大家马上就会发现贝多芬不是奥地利人了。”

“可是贝多芬的确卜居维也纳多年。”罗德里赫例行表示抗议。

“那我下次和艾德黎安说瓦格纳也算半个巴伐利亚人的话，你会支持我吧？”

争夺这些故人的归属地是德意志家族内百开不厌的玩笑，熟悉如常的对话令他们产生生活依然在照常运行的错觉，有一刻他们简直要忘记这是战败的前夜。

也或许这不是一种错觉，即使整个世界都在走向疯狂，人们也总是有权利拥有令他们保持神志清醒的依托。

停战的钟声敲响时，战争的苦果和一个新的节日同时留存了下来。

在那个物资紧缺、通货膨胀、社会动乱的年代，他们不被允许公开接近，各自忙得焦头烂额。但每年夏天基尔伯特都会挑出一个周末和他一起去萨尔茨堡参加音乐节。

基尔伯特嘴上对古典音乐不屑一顾，但如果真的不喜欢，为什么二十多年里每年都去音乐节呢？罗德里赫觉得自己的确误会了他。

1944年停办音乐节的时候，罗德里赫和基尔伯特正在冷战。

“只是这一年，明年会一切如常。” 基尔伯特在椅子前停下来，摸着他的脸对他许诺。时至今日回想起来，这句承诺里依然带着黑色皮质手套的气息。

第二年，音乐节照常举行了。第三年，第四年，后来的每一年，都如约举行了。

但是他再也没有见到基尔伯特。

起初几年，罗德里赫不再去参加萨尔茨堡音乐节。

后来他恢复了每年去萨尔茨堡的习惯。如果这种痛苦被冠以那个人的名字，那么只要他仍然存在，他就应该一次又一次地记起那个名字。他在欢庆的人群之间旁观他们共同创立的节日，享受令人清醒的苦涩。

罗德里赫在黑暗中悄悄转过身注视着熟悉的睡颜，就像是迟到了几十年的承诺，这一刻他才真正觉得一切恢复如常。有那么一刻，他很想亲吻基尔伯特的眉心。但是他掐了掐自己的手心，压制下了这股渴望。

他们之间有千丝万缕血水交融的联系，但想来多数时候是客观环境所迫而不得不做出的选择。现在他终于知道了对方对他的真实看法，完全在情理之中。

有些承诺在实现的时候，也就失去了继续存在的理由。

注：萨尔茨堡音乐节由五位创始人在1918年提出倡议，其中包括三名奥地利艺术家、理查德施特劳斯、柏林德意志歌剧院的总管。1920年首次举办。1944年因为刺杀希特勒的七月政变而停止。1945年二战结束后立即重新举办


	7. Chapter 7

“你记得瓦修吗？”在萨尔茨堡的第三天，罗德里赫突然问起这个问题。

“当然记得。”基尔伯特已经大致上想起了曾经认识的人，以各种形式记载的历史他也记起了不少。只是对于历史之外的事情，记忆还很零散。“你为什么提起他？”基尔伯特警觉地问。

“过两天是他的生日，你想和我一起去瑞士吗？”

生日？罗德里赫要去给瓦修过生日？“不，我和他不熟。”

“ 瑞士风景非常好，就当去散散心吧。”

这么一说基尔伯特莫名感觉更生气了，“我就喜欢风景不好的地方，要去你自己去，反正我不去！”

罗德里赫搅拌着杯里的咖啡，将目光投向窗外，有些失望地说：“可是我不想和你分开。”

太狡猾了。罗德里赫一定是故意的。基尔伯特理智上觉得这根本是个陷阱，简直太恶劣了，但除了栽进去，他也没有其他办法。

作为妥协，他们没有去瑞士的首都，而是去了瑞士和德国边境的一座城市，巴塞尔。

瓦修刚刚结束在伯尔尼的联邦会议，赶过来和他们见了一面。瓦修挑起眉打量着基尔伯特，如果他感到惊讶，那也被掩盖在他一贯的冷静神色下。他以最职业化的方式对基尔伯特伸出手，“好久不见。”

基尔伯特和他握了握手。“我们以前也不怎么见。”

罗德里赫看了基尔伯特一眼。“其实神圣罗马还在的时候，你们有不少见面的机会。”

“两百年前的事情，谁还记得。”

“彼此彼此。”瓦修不屑地说。

口舌交锋过后，他们选了一家临河的餐厅吃晚餐。当天晚上莱茵河上将会举行烟火晚会，这家餐厅离观景点很近。 

瓦修提前预定了餐厅位置，基尔伯特注意到只有他们的餐桌上插着一簇雪绒花，或许是餐厅特意为瓦修准备的。他的注意力时不时就要落到这簇白色的小花上。雪绒花是瑞士的国花，在国庆节的时候摆放再自然不过了。就如同在奥地利一样。

“你为什么选在我生日这一天来瑞士？”

“你每年都要问一遍吗？”罗德里赫无奈地说，“我不是选在你生日这天，我就是来给你过生日的。”

“你是故意的吧！”瓦修脸上难得露出像是打趣的表情。

罗德里赫对一旁的基尔伯特解释说，“瓦修家的国庆是联合反击哈布斯堡的那一天。所以我每年来给他过生日，他都要开这个玩笑。”

那你为什么还每年都来？就不能再也不要来了吗？基尔伯特内心里叫嚣着这个疑问，但当着瓦修的面，他只能重重地切下盘子里的火腿，刀叉突然碰撞在瓷盘上。

他们在谈的是他认识罗德里赫之前的事。这场对话只是在提醒基尔伯特，瓦修和罗德里赫认识的时间比他早很多，雪绒花对他们而言甚至有着相同的意味。

“给我过生日只是借口，你就是过来度假的。”瓦修毫不留情地揭穿他。

“瑞士是最让人感到心情宁静的地方。”罗德里赫很清楚如何让瓦修收起尖刺，他看向基尔伯特，“你记得吗，在两次大战的半个世纪里，我们偶尔会来瑞士。这里有许多当时德国和奥地利严格控制供应的商品，还有难得的安宁。”

“是吗？我没有印象。”基尔伯特敷衍地回答。

罗德里赫没有在意，他对瓦修说：“那段时间真是感谢你了，如果没有你的帮忙，很多文档都不可能从战争中保存下来。”

“别说这种蠢话，我只是认真对待自己的工作罢了，我家的安全度毋庸置疑。但我对做这种生意毫无兴趣，希望你以后不要再因为这种事情来麻烦我。”言及于此，瓦修看了基尔伯特一眼。

“不会了。”

基尔伯特出门买了包烟，回来的时候瓦修和罗德里赫正在争执。

“为什么让你来照顾他？”瓦修用方言问道。

不太听得懂瓦修在说什么的基尔伯特皱起眉，但是罗德里赫用标准德语做出了回答。“是我想和他在一起。”

听到这句话基尔伯特内心颤动了一下。

“你真的很愚蠢！”瓦修依然在用方言，即使基尔伯特不明白这句话的意思，他也能感觉出来这是骂人的话。“你觉得自己能得到什么！”

“好了瓦修，如果大家都吃好了，我们不如出去看烟花吧。”罗德里赫希望尽快结束这个话题。


	8. Chapter 8

随着黄昏逐渐降临，晚霞的色彩融入了更深的黑暗之中。碧绿的莱茵河水获得丰富的层次，使一座城市成为流动的盛宴。凉风带着湿润的水汽从河面上吹来，平息人们心间的一切烦扰。

瓦修很快被欢庆的群众发现了，瑞士民众簇拥着瓦修要请他在烟火晚会的开幕仪式上致辞，平日里强硬暴躁的青年此刻在欢迎起哄声中却显得有些不好意思。罗德里赫朝瓦修做了一个生日快乐的嘴型，然后向对方挥了挥手，示意他放心去吧。

基尔伯特和罗德里赫在莱茵河边散步。

“他的生日你倒是记得很清楚。”基尔伯特听起来有几分愤愤不平。

“你的生日我也记得很清楚。”

“切。”罗德里赫想哄他没那么容易。

“除了你自己，我说不定是记得最清楚的人了。”

基尔伯特不自觉握紧了拳。

“将近一个世纪里，皇帝隔三差五就要和我念叨说，当初不应该同意普鲁士加冕。我想不记住也不行。那段时间每到1月18日，我都觉得皇帝在胃疼。”罗德里赫的声音听起来有些戏谑。

“哼，没有皇帝同意我照样加冕。”

对他们而言，生日并不是诞生的日期，只是在某一时期内人们选择铭记的日期。

第一枚烟火在天空炸响时，河岸边的人群里响起一阵惊呼声。游船从莱茵河上驶过留下粼粼的波光，人们举着酒杯在绚烂的夜空下为瑞士庆祝生日。

“你对瓦修说你想和谁在一起？”趁着烟火的掩护，基尔伯特不动声色地问道。

他一问出口就后悔了，显得他很在意这件事似的。

但基尔伯特觉得罗德里赫有百分之五十的概率会装作没有听到，如果是这样——然而罗德里赫已经做出了回答。“我不想说。” 

这下事情失去了回转的余地。

“看不出来你也会有这样的念头。”基尔伯特的语气里只能读出彻头彻尾的讽刺。“你为什么不去找他？他死了吗？”

罗德里赫突然转头看着他，然后摇摇头。

“不然就是他不想和你在一起？所以你退而求其次来找我？” 

“你在胡说什么。”罗德里赫皱起眉峰，“我从来没有这么想过。”

“那这些暧昧的言辞都是误会？你对谁都会说这样的话吗？”基尔伯特瞳孔微缩，定睛看着罗德里赫。

罗德里赫咬紧了下唇，在基尔伯特看来，这俨然是因为无法反驳而露出的窘迫。

“难怪那个人会和你分手。”基尔伯特冷笑一声，咄咄逼人地继续说道：“你这张脸的确很漂亮，旁人很容易对你的身体产生兴趣。但谁会喜欢你这样的交际花呢？不过就是把你当作征服对象，到手了也就失去价值了。”

他在伤害罗德里赫，或许吧，可是除了肆意宣泄，哪还有办法能排遣噬人的嫉妒？

那个将联姻当作纯粹的手段，比谁都擅长玩弄结盟的罗德里赫，怎么可能说想和一个人在一起？从中世纪到启蒙时代，从工业革命到两次大战，他们纠缠了这么多年，罗德里赫却觉得他们没有任何特别的关系，那个人凭什么得到罗德里赫的青睐！

他在言不由衷，他比任何人都清楚，谁喜欢面前这个人喜欢到无法自拔。

罗德里赫表面上维持着一贯的冷静，眼神里却压抑着冰冷和愤怒。如果基尔伯特对罗德里赫缺乏了解，他甚至会错认为自己还看到了一丝不知所措。看到罗德里赫因为那个人而露出裂缝，基尔伯特一面觉得自己应该闭嘴，另一面越加感到无法克制刺激对方的冲动。

罗德里赫面色阴沉地笑了笑，基尔伯特却觉得一刻也无法将视线从他脸上移开。

“你有时候比我想象的还要天真，难道你想和我谈什么两情相悦？这个问题太幼稚了，我从来也不会考虑这个词。如果你认为这是足以取笑我的新把柄，那我尊重你的言论自由。”

把柄？基尔伯特仿佛听到了天大的笑话。难道还有人比他更厌恶想起这件事吗？

可惜他无法和任何人分享这种荒谬。

罗德里赫直勾勾地看着他，缓缓地说：“我对他是什么感情和他没有关系，和你更没有关系。我不指望你这样没有感情的人会理解。”

基尔伯特冷冷地看了对方一眼，转身消失在了人群之中。

罗德里赫似乎在身后叫他，但他加快了步伐。他觉得自己现在不能和罗德里赫待在一起，否则不知道还会说出什么失去理智的话来。

下一道烟花炸响，罗德里赫的声音被彻底淹没了。


	9. Chapter 9

基尔伯特独自坐在巴塞尔的车站里，身边人群来来往往，四周嘈杂喧闹。蓝色电子屏幕上的列车时刻表定时翻动，他从上到下迅速扫视了一遍列车目的地：阿姆斯特丹、柏林、德累斯顿….略一沉思后，他买了一张前往海德堡的夜间车票。

在等车的间隙时刻，基尔伯特掏出手机，只见屏幕上显示着一串未接来电提示和那个令人心烦的名字。他不耐烦地关机抠出手机卡，顺手想将之扔到垃圾桶里。迟疑了片刻又塞回了衣兜。

抵达海德堡时是凌晨时分，这座古老的城市依然沉浸在睡梦之中。

车站里的二十四小时面包店仍然在营业，售货员正在往玻璃橱柜里摆放面包。尽管车站里客人寥寥，售货员依然非常认真地在工作。基尔伯特买了一个玛芬和一杯咖啡，然后走向空无一人的公交车站。离首班车的发车时间还有几分钟，天空已经透出曙光的痕迹。

基尔伯特不习惯用甜食当早餐，只有罗德里赫那家伙才会在早晨摄入大量的糖分。玛芬过于甜腻，咖啡又过于苦涩，不过中和起来倒也勉强可以接受。四周静悄悄的，几乎可以听到蛋糕屑落下的声音，他三两口吃完手中的食物，跳上了开来的第一班列车。

比他印象中比起来，海德堡市区扩张了一些。但当列车驶入老城，内卡河出现在眼前的时候，一切又显得如此熟悉，显现出一股对抗时间的力量。

基尔伯特在海德堡大学图书馆待了一整天。

图书馆闭馆的时候，天空还没有黑透，他决定去酒馆里喝一杯。刚刚喝完第一杯酒，一个熟悉的声音在他身后响起。“基尔伯特！”

事实证明在德意志的土地上到处都可能碰到熟人，独自喝点酒的打算看来是难以实现了。不过这也不算是坏事。

基尔伯特转头看向声音的来源，面前的男子将亚麻色头发在脑后扎成随性的发揪，看起来文雅又不失风流，“佩罗特（巴登-符腾堡）？”

对方走过来激动地拍了拍他的肩膀。“你怎么会来海德堡？来了怎么不联系我！上次没来得及和路德一起去看你，没想到会在这里见到你。”

“我没有你的联系方式。”

“噢对，你刚回来，听说你还失忆了。”佩罗特刚刚想起这件事。

“我记得你。”

“是吗？听到你叫出我的名字真是太令人高兴了。”佩罗特笑到眯起眼睛。 

在基尔伯特的记忆中，佩罗特和卢耶涅常常出入成双。或许是受到彼此的影响，这两人偶尔浮夸的表达方式如出一辙。

佩罗特马上热情地要和他交换联系方式。基尔伯特重新装上手机卡，一开机就响起一串短信音，这引来佩罗特好奇的目光，基尔伯特眼疾手快地调到静音模式。他的目光自动跳过了罗德里赫的名字，留意到有几条信息来自路德维希，基尔伯特给弟弟回了一条简短的讯息。

“怎么没看到罗德里赫？”佩罗特挥手向酒保示意再来几杯啤酒。“来来来，我请你。”

“我一个人过来的。”听到这个名字，基尔伯特因为酒精而变得轻松的心情又开始阴郁起来。

“不是说他在照顾你吗？”

“你是第一天认识罗德里赫吗，他会照顾人？”基尔伯特没好气地回答。

佩罗特打量着他，幸灾乐祸地问：“你和罗德里赫是不是吵架了？”

“我不和他吵架就不能说实话吗？”

佩罗特搭上他的肩膀，“没事，你们俩吵架我们都见惯不怪了。你记不记得当年在法兰克福的时候，你们整天当着所有人的面吵得不可开交。”

“所以我和他的关系坏透了对吧。”

佩罗特不太确定这是个问句还是单纯在寻求他的赞同。

“老实讲，当年我们有时还挺希望你们吵架的，毕竟你们一吵架就要来争夺我们——”听到这句话基尔伯特瞪了佩罗特一眼，“但是一有点什么事你们马上就和好了。” 

“你说得对，我和他每次都是迫不得已才和好的。”

佩罗特觉得自己仿佛误入了什么情感调解电台。

“基尔伯特，听起来你现在好像在为某种（随便你怎么定义的）人际关系纠结？可当初你们势不两立你死我活的时候，也根本没见你想这么多。”

基尔伯特抓了抓头发，没有关系当然比势不两立更可怕。

“我回来后要是没见过罗德里赫就好了。”

佩罗特试图开解他，“不至于不至于，大家好歹认识了这么多年，一起喝过的餐前酒都能出一本酿造品演变史。如果你觉得不想和罗德里赫待在一起，大不了就离开奥地利嘛。以前的事情记不起来也没什么关系。你看，我没失忆，有许多事也已经记不清了。”

佩罗特和他碰了碰杯，“你现在甚至都不是国家，完全可以自由自在地开始新生活。德意志永远都留着你的位置，好吧，艾德黎安可能会多说两句，但你知道他只是喜欢抓住一切机会念叨你。如果你想去其他地区，路德也一定会给你一切支持。”

基尔伯特烦躁地灌下一大杯酒，如果事情是这样就太简单了，关键是他根本不想离开罗德里赫啊。罗德里赫可能早就开始了新生活，如果他过去和罗德里赫也没有任何关系，岂不是连介意的立场都没有。

“你知道罗德里赫有个前男友吗？”

“你指的是哪一个啊，罗德里赫有那么多前任。”

“不是那种源自联姻的关系，是…出自他自己的意愿。”

佩罗特闻言惊讶地放下啤酒杯，“那不就是你吗？”

基尔伯特现在相信这群德意志同伙们私底下是开过很多玩笑了，因为过于荒诞他都不想否认。

“应该是这几十年里的事，如果是之前的事我应该会知道的。”

“这几十年…”佩罗特沉吟了一会儿，“我们之中要数卢耶涅和罗德里赫来往最频繁了，我没听他提起过。不过卢耶涅口风比较严，这也不好说。”

看样子在这里也问不出什么信息，基尔伯特转而开始询问佩罗特的近况。


	10. Chapter 10

两人终于打算暂时结束这次聊天时，浓重的夜色已经完全吞没了海德堡。

当天晚上佩罗特让基尔伯特去他家睡，基尔伯特这才记起自己走得匆忙连行李都没有拿，佩罗特借给他一套衬衫长裤。

洗完澡出来之后，他发现客厅里坐着一个熟悉的身影。

Scheiße，佩罗特出卖了他。

罗德里赫站起身走到他面前，眼睛中能看到明显的血丝，显然昨晚并没有好好休息。他双手微微颤抖，垂下头，似乎在极力平复自己的情绪。有一刻，基尔伯特以为罗德里赫会揍他一拳，但是罗德里赫什么都没做。

“你为什么不和我说一声就离开？”罗德里赫的声音有点嘶哑。

“我有义务向你报备自己的行程吗？”基尔伯特用居高临下的眼神看着罗德里赫。

“那你为什么不接我电话？”

“我不想接。”他平静却理直气壮地回答，内心产生了一种隐秘的报复的快感。

“我以为，我以为…”罗德里赫胸口起伏，将头转向一边，无法继续说下去。

“以为什么？”基尔伯特故意问道。

佩罗特见状出来打圆场。“时候已经不早了，你赶过来一定累坏了，先去休息吧。我会看着这家伙的，绝对不会让他凭空消失。”

罗德里赫看向佩罗特，“谢谢你，突然借住，实在是打扰你了。”

“嚯，不说这个，下次请我喝酒就够了。基尔伯特住在左边第一间，其他的客房你随便选。你想吃点什么吗？我家还有千层面。”

“不用麻烦了，你也早点休息。”

当罗德里赫的身影消失在房门之后，佩罗特看了基尔伯特一眼，“我不知道你们这次是因为什么事情吵架。但我觉得这件事是你的不对。”

“你刚刚可不是这么跟我说的！”基尔伯特心虚地避开佩罗特的视线。“反正你们十次有九次都站在罗德里赫那一边。”

罗德里赫心神不定的样子一直在他脑海中徘徊不去，让他无法入睡。

突然，一阵轻微的敲门声打破了夜晚的寂静，声音稍纵即逝，仿佛敲门的人只是在做一次让自己安心的尝试，并不真的期待有人会来开门。

基尔伯特立刻从床上跳了起来。他打开门，罗德里赫站在门外，穿着白色的宽松衬衣，没戴眼镜，头发凌乱蓬松。

“你怎么还没睡？”他率先打破了沉默。

罗德里赫略微偏过头，视线盯着地面。

“你半夜把我敲醒又一言不发是什么意思？”基尔伯特打了个哈欠，仿佛这次突兀的深夜造访刚刚打断了他的美梦。

罗德里赫嘴唇微动，又咽下了舌尖的话。反复几次，他终于开口说：“你介意我在这个房间里待到天亮吗？”

基尔伯特一刹那间怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，他眯起眼睛打量着罗德里赫，“你是在暗示我——”

“不是！”罗德里赫以不符合其一贯涵养的粗鲁方式打断了对方，“算了，忘了我这个荒唐的问题吧。晚安。”

就在罗德里赫转身想要离开的那一刻，一股突如其来的力量将他一把甩到了房间里，门被重重地关上了。房间里没有开灯，只有月亮透过窗帘照下浅浅的清光。基尔伯特一言不发地从衣橱里抽出另一个枕头扔到了罗德里赫身上，然后自顾自地在床上的凹陷痕迹处重新睡下。

罗德里赫抱着枕头站在原地，迟迟没有动静。

他能听到罗德里赫赤足踩在木质地板上的声音，但床的另一侧并没有传来凹陷。窸窣的声响走到窗边，有人在地板上轻轻坐下，呼吸声几乎要消失在黑夜之中。

不知过了多久，基尔伯特将内心一团乱麻扔到一边，终于对自己投降了。

他放弃了装睡，坐起身走到罗德里赫身旁，掰过对方的脸，“你到底怎么了？”

“我吵醒你了吗？”

“别跟我说这些废话！”他尽量让自己的声音听起来不耐烦一点。因为衣着单薄，罗德里赫的脸摸起来透着凉意，他克制着自己想要抚摸对方脸颊的冲动。“你不就是成心不让我好好睡觉的吗！”

“抱歉。”罗德里赫的声音里带着不易察觉的颤抖，站起身想要离开。

一股不可抗拒的力量牢牢地禁锢着他的手腕，不让他移动分毫。基尔伯特双眼发亮，咬牙切齿地问:“你是故意的吧？”

罗德里赫摇摇头，又似乎因为自觉理亏而将目光投向别处。“我太害怕了。我无法入睡。”他遮住了自己的眼睛。

“关我什么事？”基尔伯特简直觉得可笑。“你这到底是什么意思？一副找不到我就失魂落魄的样子，半夜跑到我的房间门口，却又口口声声说着和我没有任何特别关系，罗德里赫，你未免段位太高了吧。”

他希望罗德里赫能否认，无论是否认哪一部分，都好让他做个了断。

但罗德里赫喉结动了动，什么都没有解释。“我现在就离开。”

“这就是你处理问题的方式吗！”基尔伯特愤怒地将他按在地上，“你是不是对谁都这样？和所谓的不是恋人的人长期睡在一张床上，和我暧昧不清，还是说这对你而言连暧昧的程度都算不上？”

“我只是今晚想待在这里…只要到天亮就够了，夏天很早就会日出了。”罗德里赫已经不想去辩解基尔伯特在话中的暗示。“如果给你带给了困扰，”他顿了顿，“我从现在起会注意和你保持距离，在分寸感这件事情上你可以相信我。”

基尔伯特根本不想听到这句话。

如果罗德里赫只把他当作暧昧对象，那就暧昧着吧，如果他只能拥有这种关系，那也胜过友好生疏到仿佛他们过去的一切全部都被否定。

罗德里赫可以憎恨他、可以警惕他、或者是习惯性地依赖他，但唯独不能对他无动于衷。

基尔伯特甚至不想去确认罗德里赫究竟在害怕什么，终于屈从于内心无法掩盖的冲动，用力将罗德里赫拉起来搂在怀里，用自己的体温焐热被夜晚的凉意侵袭的身体。

“别。”基尔伯特从喉咙深处发出声音。“别这么做。”

听到这句话，罗德里赫全身一僵，然后小心地按住基尔伯特的肩膀，在这个姿势下，他们能感受到彼此的心跳。

“答应我，别这么做。”他固执地要求。

罗德里赫只是深深叹了一口气。

“你睡一会儿吧。”他抚摸着罗德里赫的后背。“你知道自己看起来有多糟糕吗。”

“你昨晚在哪里？”

“五点之前我在车上，五点之后在海德堡车站。”

“可是夜间列车很不舒服。”

“是的，不太舒服，但比上个世纪的夜间火车已经要好上很多。”

“你今天去哪里了呢？”罗德里赫的声音听起来有点迷迷糊糊。“你怎么可以不告诉我…”

“我在车站买了一个玛芬，放着巧克力块的甜度怪物，真的难以下咽。只有你会喜欢这种古怪的食物。我还去了海德堡大学图书馆，看了几本数学期刊。你知道吗，有几个上百年的难题被解开了。”

罗德里赫幅度很小地点点头，“我也在关注，这为密码学领域带来了很大进展。”

“我们以前经常一起破译弗朗西斯的密码。”他的嘴角浮现出笑意。

“弗朗西斯换密码不如我们换得频繁。”这声音中带着一点缥缈的愉快。“基尔伯特。”因为困倦，罗德里赫将他名字的尾音发得很模糊，听起来就像“基尔”，一个只有在某些特殊时刻才会使用的昵称。

“嗯？”上扬的音节里带着他自己也没有察觉到的宠溺，似乎准备同意对方接下来说的任何话。

“你也睡一睡。”

“...好。”

罗德里赫的呼吸在他肩头逐渐变得绵长平稳，他把罗德里赫抱上了床。怀里的人在睡梦中咕哝了一声，往他脖颈处蹭了蹭，一阵电流般的酥麻霎时间涌遍全身，他条件反射性抱紧了罗德里赫。

他无望地发现自己对罗德里赫真的一点办法都没有。

他低下头，先是浅浅地吻了吻对方轮廓优美的耳朵，然后忍不住转为耳鬓厮磨的亲热，罗德里赫丝毫没有抗拒，反而下意识地向他贴得更近。

这双耳朵听过最美妙的音乐，也听过他最刻薄的言辞。事到如今，他难道还能用世人表达爱的言语来向这个人袒露自己的内心吗？


	11. Chapter 11

基尔伯特短暂地休憩了几个小时，当第一缕阳光照入房间时，依然流淌在血液里的敏锐感触让他从睡眠状态中清醒过来。

罗德里赫安静地睡在他身旁。

他稍微梳理了一下罗德里赫的头发，又仿佛被烫伤一样突然收回手。如同熔化的金水一般滚烫。

虽然太阳已经升起，但是罗德里赫还没有醒来，昨夜短暂的亲密接触因此还残留着余音。

因为这个可笑的想法，基尔伯特觉得自己必须立刻从这个人身边离开。他翻身下床，走到门边按上把手的前一刻，他又鬼使神差地回到床边，俯身亲了亲罗德里赫的嘴唇。

他盯着罗德里赫看了一会，对方没有任何反应，似乎依然享受着睡梦的庇护。

那一刻他希望罗德里赫是醒着的，但如果不是，也没有关系。他走出房门，打破了那个让人心存时间静止希冀的秘密空间。

基尔伯特简单地洗漱了一下。来到餐厅时，佩罗特已经坐在餐桌旁享受今天的第一杯咖啡。

“早上好。”佩罗特将视线从报纸上抬起。“你看起来休息得不错。”

“早。”基尔伯特给自己倒了一杯咖啡，从桌上的袋装面包里拿出两片吐司丢进烤面包机。“你今天有什么安排吗？”

“我上午要去一个精密仪器交易市场。”佩罗特放下报纸端起咖啡，“罗德里赫不在房间里，但是行李还在，他可能出门了。”

“他在我房里。”

佩罗特差点一口把咖啡喷了出来，“你再说一遍？”他被呛得咳嗽了两声，“你下次再因为和罗德里赫吵架来找我开解就是鄙视我的智商！你们离开之前一定得把我的客房变回原样。”

“你想多了，你的客房完好无损。”基尔伯特翻了个白眼。

佩罗特正在琢磨如何把这个消息投到德意志聊天群里，趁着基尔伯特还没被拉进群——不，应该先把基尔伯特拉进群再开始聊，反正管理员权限在艾德黎安身上，禁言基尔伯特让他看着他们聊天肯定很有趣。

“你家冰箱里怎么什么都没有？”基尔伯特的问题打断了佩罗特的思绪。

“啊？我不常来海德堡的住处，所以这里只存了一点速食。不过今天有早市，如果你想买食材可以去看看。”

“你中午没约的话就回来和我们一起吃饭。”基尔伯特不容商量地说。

佩罗特挑起眉，不知是该先吐槽这个非常不符合基尔伯特作风的午餐邀请，还是追问“我们”是怎么一回事。

基尔伯特没给他提问的机会，三两口吃完了早餐，出门去逛早市。

海德堡的早市集会开在老广场上。琳琅满目的摊位上陈列着带着水珠的蔬果、被雾气笼罩的虾贝和家庭制作的香肠奶酪，大葱旁边摆放着一盆盆天竺葵和小铃兰，也有丝巾和各种装饰品出售。基尔伯特买了新鲜的鱼、一些蔬菜、樱桃和一瓶淡绿色的葡萄酒。

回到佩罗特家的时候，门突然从里面打开了。

罗德里赫定定地看了他两秒，“你去…买菜了？”

“是啊。”基尔伯特越过罗德里赫，朝厨房走去，“佩罗特已经出门了吗？”

罗德里赫关上门。“我想是的。”

“我们今天中午一起吃烤鱼。等佩罗特回来。”

罗德里赫跟着走进厨房，基尔伯特正在把食材从袋子里依次拿出来。“你吃早餐了吗？我买了一个栗子蛋糕。”他把一个透明的包装盒递给罗德里赫，栗子蛋糕顶上红色的巧克力珠装饰还安然无恙。

罗德里赫打开包装盒，“你呢？我刚刚看了佩罗特家的冰箱，好像没什么食物。你早上又不爱吃甜食。”

“我虽然有偏好，但没有你这么挑剔。”基尔伯特嘲讽地说。

话音刚落，一块绵软香甜的蛋糕被塞到了他嘴里，栗子沙的口感在舌尖清晰可辨，味蕾传递而来的还有巧克力珠不同层次的甜味。他吃惊地看着罗德里赫，咽下口中的食物时他甚至觉得自己有点慌乱。

罗德里赫已经开始优雅地品尝这块蛋糕。

“你刚刚是不是在找我？”

“...没有。我以为你和佩罗特一起出门了。”

“我带了手机。你如果想知道我在哪可以给我打电话。”

罗德里赫看了他一眼，不置可否，然后微微点头表示自己知道了。

基尔伯特却突然感觉内心焦躁，“我不会再不接你电话了。”

“那真是多谢了。”

罗德里赫的面容波澜不惊，似乎昨晚的一切根本没有发生过。基尔伯特心头涌起一股质问对方的冲动。

但，罗德里赫抿了一口叉子上的蛋糕，眉眼因为满足而舒展开来，呈现出典雅的气度。

多奇怪啊，他的小少爷挑剔透顶，曾经坐拥富饶的土地，漫不经心地欣赏最精美的珠宝，接受着最顶级的礼仪教育和艺术熏陶。可时至今日仍会因为他在集市上买来的一块蛋糕而满足。就像虽然嘴上不饶人，但也曾愿意接受他用山间的清泉代替美酒，用尖锐的口哨代替恢宏的交响乐。

他下不了决心打断罗德里赫享受甜点。


	12. Chapter 12

海德堡是他们向彼此无声应许的和好之地。

在法兰克福和所有德意志成员讨论未来命运的那段时间里，因为各方面的分歧，他们明里暗里人前人后争吵不断。但他们之间有一条不成文的约定，为了全德意志的利益考虑，为了应付可能出现的各种突发事件，两人不能带着隔阂各自回到柏林和维也纳。

因此每次在法兰克福大吵一架之后，他们会在休会期间乘车前往几十公里外的海德堡，暂时离开法兰克福，暂时忘记作为领导邦国的身份。

在法兰克福会议彻底以不容乐观的决议落下帷幕前夕，他们一前一后乘车来到这座短时间内迅速变得熟悉的城市，下榻在同一家旅店相邻的房间。

听到隔壁房间的主人出门的声音时，基尔伯特披了件外套跟了上去。

他们沿着大街走着。基尔伯特从容不迫地跟在罗德里赫身后四五米远的地方。以他们俩为边界划出了一个独立的世界，街上的喧闹声只因将这个小小的世界填满而具有意义。

渐渐地他们远离了人群，他跟着罗德里赫走向了内卡河对岸，顺着山间小径向半山腰走去。小径上零星点缀着三两行人，他能听到罗德里赫稍微加重的呼吸声，于是他稍微放慢了脚步。

当罗德里赫在半山腰的长椅上坐下时，他走过去，不发一言却存在感十足地在罗德里赫身边落座。

他们并肩看着山下流淌的内卡河，如同注视着永不止息的时间，河水每向前奔涌一寸，他们尚未和解的状态就增加一刻。

暮色开始四合，基尔伯特打破了噤声的状态，“回去吧。”

“我想看看城区灯火亮起来的样子。”罗德里赫安静地说。这或许是他们最后一次为了与彼此和解而来到海德堡。

“你知道下山的路上没有灯吗？”

“你这个笨蛋为什么没有提灯上来？”

“...你再表现得这么养尊处优，我就把你一个人丢在这里。”

罗德里赫正要反驳，基尔伯特投来一个“我说到做到”的眼神，于是他还是决定先明智地保持安静，只是略带赌气地转过脸。

基尔伯特看着他的侧脸，有时候他其实很喜欢罗德里赫提出有点任性的要求，尤其喜欢一边嘲讽一边满足对方。

他是不会丢下罗德里赫一个人的，无论发生什么事，无论罗德里赫多么小少爷做派。

晚饭时分过后，海德堡红砖砌起的屋墙里逐一浮现起归人点亮的灯火，在山上望去仿佛散落一地的星辰。附近的海德堡大学也点起了温黄的光亮，不知有多少哲人和学生在挑灯夜读，亦或在山间小径漫步，在运动中思索世间的千万难题。整座城市被群山和流水环抱，不受侵扰，安然等待夜色的完全降临。

来到半山腰上散步的市民越来越多，好心的路人借给他们一盏手提的油灯。

下山的石板路起伏不平，基尔伯特一手提着油灯，一手拽着罗德里赫。起初他们谁都没有刻意挑起话题。

“如果有一天我们不得不诉诸战争。”罗德里赫突然开口。

基尔伯特旋即停下脚步，转过头来看着他，神情一半被映在灯光里一半被掩在晦暗中。

“罗德里赫。”

“大家都心知肚明，这不是闭上眼睛就不存在的问题。终究有那么一天，我们可能无法再和好。”罗德里赫停顿了片刻，“那时就光明正大地战斗吧，无论结果如何，不要留下宿怨。”

“我们会和好的。”基尔伯特看向面前无法被油灯点亮的黑暗，只有他们周身笼罩着一环光亮，他拉着罗德里赫向前走去。“即使是在战斗之后，我们也会和好的，否则就不是最后。我向你承诺，那会是一场光明正大的战斗。你也答应我，不要恨我太久。”

“你听起来好像胜券在握。”罗德里赫不满地回答。

“老实说，我挺有把握。但姑且不论谁胜谁负，开战这件事本身就让你有足够的理由恨我。”

“有时候我们不得不恨。”

“我只希望你不要恨得太久，上次打仗的时候你和我冷战了将近半个世纪。”

“那并不是我单方面能决定的。”

“我从没真正恨过你。”

“而我一度真的很恨你。”罗德里赫坦诚地说。

“我知道，但你也算因此记住了我吧？不用担心，我现在厌倦了用这种方式给你留下印象。”基尔伯特耸耸肩，“有点厌倦。”

“我们没有必要进行一场你死我活的战争。”

“从来没有。”

这场战争后，一切或许都会有结果。

他抬起罗德里赫的手，举到唇边亲吻，如同在骑士时代对罗德里赫的行礼。温热的鼻息落在衣袖的布料上，然后他露出牙齿啃咬袖口下精致的手腕。

这个带着放肆意味的吻和吻手礼毫不沾边。

他早已不是对方的骑士。他势必最为目无章法以下犯上。他不当拱卫北辰的众星之一，他要成为他的对跖点，成为与他东西相映的双子星，彼此平等，互相旋绕。从此不仅罗德里赫是他苍穹正空的明星，他也将是罗德里赫面前浩瀚星海的中心。

只有他们有资格彼此照耀，倘若有朝一日天地倒转，也只有他们会共享一同陨落的命运。

罗德里赫向前迈近了一步。

油灯砸落在石板上，黑夜逐渐将他们包裹起来。


	13. Chapter 13

柏林是一座非常繁荣的城市，它是德意志魄力的集大成者，所有的街道、桥梁和建筑都喷薄着让人无法抗拒的磅礴生命力。大道上人群熙熙攘攘，紧密而温暖，同时充溢着秩序和自由感。

走出车站的那一刻，罗德里赫感受着这座城市独有的喧嚣，当基尔伯特在身边的时候，柏林看起来完全不同了。在漫长年岁里，柏林是他最熟悉的城市。他无数次往来于维也纳和柏林之间，带着帝国典礼的邀请，带着训练有素的军队，带着宣战的檄书，带着不可动摇的结盟。

路德维希这两天正好在巴黎和弗朗西斯、费里西安诺开会，于是他们先去基尔伯特的住所。

在基尔伯特醒来的第一天，路德维希就把钥匙交给了他。即使不知道他究竟会不会有回来的一天，路德维希也多年如一日地派人打理他的住所。这一次得知他要回柏林待一段时间，甚至提前在房子里准备好了各种食物和生活用品。

放下行李后，罗德里赫走上二楼的阳台，基尔伯特倒了一杯加冰的香槟递给他。

“你在看什么？”

罗德里赫的目光依然望着城市远处，“你知道吗，其实我非常喜欢柏林。”

基尔伯特喝了一口酒，这个回答在他意料之外。“我当然不知道。你想夸我不必用这么委婉的方式。”

“你这么想也没有关系。”

“早知道我就问你这是在向我表白吗。”基尔伯特一副后悔莫及的模样，仿佛错过了难得的机会。

罗德里赫笑了一声，听不出任何情绪。

“为什么？”过了片刻基尔伯特追问，“我是说，柏林当然是世界上最伟大的城市。但…你知道的，柏林冬天特别冷，不如维也纳气候那么温和，景色也没有那么怡人——”

“你现在可能不记得了，但我依然记得我见到柏林的第一面。”

基尔伯特瞳孔微张。

“那已经是几百年以前的事了。这里遍布沼泽和荒地。来过一次之后，我非常不愿意再来第二次。交通实在太不便利了，既没有陆路也没有水路连接，到处都是未经开垦的树林，有许多我从没见过的虫蛇，你还非常烦人。我一度觉得这里根本不适合建立一座城市。”

“行了，你可别再夸我了。”基尔伯特打断了他，是的，这就是对方夸人的方式，他早该想到的。“而且那时我去维也纳明明比你来柏林的次数要多得多得多。没路也被我开出路来了好吗！”

“是啊。”罗德里赫轻叹一声，“看看柏林现在的模样。”城市的灯光在罗德里赫的眼里闪烁，仿佛柏林的演变史画卷在他眼前缓缓铺展。

效忠过太长时间，敌对过太长时间，竞争过太长时间，又结盟过太长时间，以至于他们对彼此实在太过了解。

“我或许有过不甘心，但我承认这是座很好的城市。”

基尔伯特听在耳中却觉得不是滋味。“你为什么突然——”

“没什么，只是想告诉你而已。”

在他下定决心之前，不过是想把这件事告诉对方罢了，至此为界。

只是想让对方知道，他最久远的敌人，对他也抱有过敬意和柔软的感情。等到渐行渐远的时候，这或许是他唯一能留给对方的东西，一点不那么糟糕的回忆。

此刻没有说出口的话，永远没有必要再说。

莱希亚在社交网站上看到了基尔伯特回到柏林的消息，于是约他有空一起吃饭。

基尔伯特把这件事告诉罗德里赫的时候，罗德里赫点点头，“正好让你了解一下她们的社交生活。”

“你想什么时候去？”

“我？她约的人是你。”

“你不和我一起去吗？”

“如果对方期望的是两人小聚，你就应该尊重对方的意愿。而且我没有时间，我这几天都和柏林歌剧院的人有约。”

基尔伯特偏头看了他片刻，“所以你也没有时间和我出去？你在避开我？” 

罗德里赫难以置信地看了他一眼，“尝试收敛起过人的自大对你不会有坏处的。你觉得我是为了避开你才去和歌剧院的人见面？”

“什么样的事需要你亲自去谈？”

“只是想和他们聊聊天。现在不再是战争年代，我们都稍微拥有自由选择相处对象的余地了。”

他明白了，那天晚上说过的话，罗德里赫根本记得一清二楚。

在菩提树下大街的一家咖啡店里，罗德里赫点了一杯热巧克力。午后的阳光非常明媚，栗树的叶片在日光照耀下绿得惹眼，仿佛故意在显现自己的力量。

罗德里赫回想起来，在这条菩提树下大街上，他曾看到过一家花店。茂盛的浅紫色花枝从店铺招牌的铁架上垂落，因为并非摆在店里出售的花，所以没有标签。

当时他随口说了一句：“不知道这是什么花。”

身边的人顺着他所指的方向看了一眼，丢下一句，“在这里等我。”

基尔伯特转身走进花店，只见他和店员交谈了两句，然后攥着什么回到罗德里赫身边。

被塞到罗德里赫手心的是一张字条和一支百合花。

纸条上写着petunie。

“我问都问了，不买一朵花感觉过意不去，就顺便送给你吧。”

“你没有必要——”

“既然你想知道，为什么没必要。”

他和基尔伯特有过刀剑相向的时刻，有过为了德意志的命运而吵得天昏地暗的时刻。但是那天基尔伯特从花店走出来，把一朵花的名字送给他。

他们之间也有过许许多多这样的时刻。

菩提树下大街在二战中几乎被彻底炸毁，那家花店也早就消失了，或许世界上只有他一个人还记得那家花店招牌上的花枝。

罗德里赫看向街道另一侧，基尔伯特正和莱希亚坐在对面咖啡店的露天座椅处，带着自然的笑容听对方说话。当远离战争、生存困境、军备竞赛的时候，基尔伯特并不总是那么尖锐难缠，他的天性中也存在令人心折的随性恣意，处事又不乏执着严谨。在和平年代，这种性格愈加显现出耀眼的魅力。

有些事只需要他一个人记得就够了。

罗德里赫喝了一口温热的饮品，如同过往任意一个他在空荡荡的房间里独自享用早餐的清晨。

这并不会那么难以接受。

起初基尔伯特和莱希亚一起吃饭，后来两人在黄昏时一起躺在哈伦湖边聊天，在入夜后去看露天话剧表演。

人的寿命是有限的，因而更加珍惜时光的流逝。他们绝不会吵架五十年，也不会将对另一个人的感情隐藏数个世纪。在最好的年华里，人们尽情放纵地相爱，酣畅淋漓地享受生活。基尔伯特觉得自己似乎也被这种节奏感染了。

既然罗德里赫能在来到柏林后把他撇到一边，他当然也没有必要继续为罗德里赫烦扰，况且他比任何人都清楚如何在柏林城里享乐。

开始时他无论去哪都会发短信告诉罗德里赫，对方总是祝他玩得开心，此外一句话也不会多说。罗德里赫从不会给他打电话或是发短信，似乎根本不关心他去哪里。晚上好不容易有机会碰面时，罗德里赫也只是沉默地读自己的文件，既不告诉他自己的一天过得如何，也不问他玩得如何。

基尔伯特渐渐也降低了发短信的频率，反正对方根本不关心。

有一天晚上，莱希亚带他光顾了一家柏林大学生常去的舞厅，两人喝了不少酒。离开舞厅的时候已经是三更半夜，酒精对基尔伯特不会产生太大影响，但酒的后劲上来之后，莱希亚明显有些醉醺醺的。因为不知道这女孩的住处，基尔伯特在路边的旅店开了一个房间让她休息。

将她安顿好之后，基尔伯特才发现手机上有三个未接来电，最晚的一个是0点11分打来的，三个小时前。由于舞厅太嘈杂，当时他并没有听到手机铃声。

基尔伯特低声咒骂了一句，按下回拨键。他很快想到罗德里赫应该已经睡了，于是挂断了电话，回了一条信息让对方不要担心。

他几乎立刻收到了回信。“你在哪？”

基尔伯特盯着这三个字看了很久，然后走到客房的阳台上，拨出了对方的电话。

铃声持续了好一阵才被接通，话筒里没有传出任何声音。

“你明天不是有约吗？现在还不睡是不是对约会对象太不负责了？”基尔伯特戏谑地说。

“你什么时候回来？”

“明天早上吧。”

手机另一端陷入了沉默。

“罗德里赫。”他稍微提高了音量，“我不会自大到认为你熬夜是因为我。但你真的要说你一点都不在乎吗？”

对方没有再回答，挂断了电话。

他咬了咬牙看着手机屏幕，然后飞快地写下一条信息，“我今晚在舞厅没有听到你的电话，对不起。莱希亚喝醉了，我需要等她醒来。”

“我想见你。”

他没办法喝醉，所以第二条没有发出去。


	14. Chapter 14

第二天路德维希回到了柏林。

路德维希没有太多时间在家休息，因为他马上又要出发去华盛顿参加会议。无论昨天发生了什么，现在最要紧的都是一起去路德维希家吃晚餐。

推开路德维希的家门时，屋里的喧闹声扑面而来，人头攒动，热闹非常。德意志家族所有人今天从全国各地赶赴于此，庆祝路德维希回家顺便送行。

“基尔伯特！”

看到站立在门口的身影，一堆人涌出来轮番和他拥抱。

“罗德里赫，今天抱你一下你不会拒绝吧！”

顺势也用拥抱淹没了罗德里赫。

韩德尔（不来梅）望着自己的双手，“我竟然拥抱了罗德里赫？你变了，罗德里赫。”他感觉世事无常，极其不真实。

“哈布斯堡都倒台一百年了。”罗德里赫提醒他。

“罗德里赫莫不是在暗示我什么？”韩德尔转向一旁的科勒瓦德（黑森），低声问道。

“在这么喜庆的日子里，你能不能别有这种危险的想法。”科勒瓦德拍了一下他的后脑勺。

所有人全都挤到厨房里，做饭或者假装在做饭。

罗德里赫挽起衣袖，将水兑进面粉里，基尔伯特开始分离蛋黄和蛋清。

“快住手，别拆那袋熟食！那是我准备让路德带去美国吃的！”佩罗特拦着正拿着一袋真空肘子肉的诺德罗伊（汉诺威）。

“哥，你不用费心给我准备吃的，我又不会在外面待很久。”路德维希说。

“你这次在美国要待上两三周！我可不能看着你饿瘦。”

“我不挑食——”

“你就带过去吧，费里不是也挺喜欢吃的吗，给他分一分我们德意志的特产。”卢耶涅在一边切胡萝卜，“如果可以，我还想让你把啤酒也带过去。”

“好主意，卢耶涅你那么有钱，应该投资研究一下怎么制作保持原风味的啤酒冲剂，万一路德开会的时候突然想喝呢？”佩罗特说，“最好能用冰水冲泡。”

基尔伯特听得目瞪口呆。“喂，你们以为他只有七岁吗？”

“路德在外面很辛苦的。” 艾德黎安表示支持给弟弟带食物。“他平时整天要一个人和弗朗西斯打交道。甚至要和弗朗西斯亲密地握手拍照！这事叫你干你愿意吗？”

屋子里大半人不约而同地摇了摇头。

“你们说得太夸张了，其实弗朗西斯没有那么可怕。”路德维希把洗干净的土豆放在篮子里。

“你觉得谁比较可怕？有压力的话千万要告诉我们。不管是什么奇葩的问题，只要我们在一起没有应付不来的。”艾德黎安钻到路德维希身边，“觉得谁可爱也可以告诉我们，我们都是很有经验的。”

“我会的。”路德维希稍微放低了声音。

艾德黎安把他梳理整齐的金发揉得有点凌乱，“你怎么就长这么大了呢？原来明明还不到我的腰高，我单手就能把你抱起来。”

“不都是被你们喂的吗。”基尔伯特白了他一眼，“而且路德明明从小就很强壮。”

“基尔伯特，在路德小时候拿啤酒当牛奶喂他的人可是你。”卢耶涅控诉他。“导致路德到现在都不爱喝牛奶。”

“你们谁是喝牛奶长大的啊。”

“你能茁壮成长真是不容易。”罗德里赫对路德维希说。

“你别看罗德里赫说得冠冕堂皇，其实他家也没别的东西能吃。”

“哥哥，罐头要被你弄洒了！”

众人齐心协力插科打诨，很快就把晚饭准备好了。将食物端上桌后，大家纷纷围着餐桌坐成一圈。

“感觉像在过圣诞节一样。”科勒瓦德感慨，“我们有好多年没有这样团聚过了吧。”

“比圣诞节更棒，圣诞节的时候可没有足球赛看。”

电视里正在播放拜仁慕尼黑对战法兰克福的德甲比赛。

“你们押哪边赢？”艾德黎安问。

“我可不觉得这有悬念。”卢耶涅哼了一声。

“一根胡萝卜，我押法兰克福！”基尔伯特敲了一下酒杯。

“一杯啤酒，法兰克福！”诺德罗伊跟着加码。

“如果我们输了，卢耶涅必须把这些都吃下去。”

“喂喂你们——”

“我押——”佩罗特刚要开口，卢耶涅期待地看着他。“一个肉丸，法兰克福。别这么看着我，我押的可是你喜欢吃的东西。”

“谢谢，谢谢大家。”科洛瓦德微微颔首。

当这场球赛落下帷幕的时候，他们已经开始吃饭后甜点。

“有什么适合十几个人一起玩的游戏？”

“狼人杀！”

“国王游戏！”

“别玩国王游戏吧，我已经不想跳兔子舞了。”绍尔（石荷）皱着鼻子说。

“为什么？相信我，你跳得很好。”路德维希问。

“路德，这种时候就不要鼓励我了。”绍尔抚额。

“让我们来投票表决吧。”

14票通过，3票反对，他们开始玩国王游戏。

第一轮抽到鬼牌的是卢耶涅。“5号，告诉大家你最近一次约会的地点。”

5号是路德维希。他脸颊微红，“巴黎。”

“和谁啊？”佩罗特伸出头，“是和费里吗？”

卢耶涅朝佩罗特将手往下压了压，“佩罗特，这已经超出了问题的范畴。”

“6号，告诉大家你最近一次亲吻的地点。”

6号是基尔伯特，他将扑克牌翻过来扔在桌子上。“海德堡。”

餐桌上响起一阵心领神会的“哦——”。

基尔伯特朝佩罗特投以质问的目光，佩罗特立刻缩了回去，这个动作在众人眼里显得更加昭然若揭，罗德里赫面无表情地听着。

第二轮抽到鬼牌的是艾德黎安，他的视线巡视了一圈桌面，“1号和10号接吻。”

这时大家已经不再掩饰，兴奋地开始起哄。

罗德里赫至此才模糊感觉到这个游戏有诈，明明1号和10号还没有亮牌。

他和基尔伯特翻过了面前的牌。

基尔伯特斜睨了一眼坐在他身旁的罗德里赫，他对这个游戏本身也就是抱着玩玩的心态，如果超出了罗德里赫能接受的程度，他不介意耍赖蒙混过去。

而在看到罗德里赫的表情时，他的想法瞬间改变了。

那是下意识的抗拒。

罗德里赫动了动嘴唇，似乎准备说什么，在他发出声音之前，基尔伯特突然探身，一手揽过罗德里赫的后脑勺，堵住了对方的嘴唇。

四周登时响起一片吹口哨的声音。

罗德里赫身体僵硬，没有任何反应。

“够了。”罗德里赫用只有他能听到的声音说。

对方的双眼近在咫尺，毫不避让地冷冷看着他，似乎在对他说游戏到此为止。在如此近的距离下，那种紫色显得过于不真实，让他顿时忘记了这是什么场所，甚至忘记了自己正在做什么。

罗德里赫不着痕迹地推开他。端起酒杯喝了一口酒，舔了舔嘴唇。

察觉到罗德里赫神色不对，坐在他左手边的卢耶涅伸手摸了摸他的肩膀。

“卢耶涅！”基尔伯特厉声遏止，卢耶涅看了基尔伯特一眼，收回手来。

“你们俩到底怎么回事？”艾德黎安打量着他们，“罗德里赫，如果我玩笑开过头了，你一定要告诉我。”

罗德里赫摇摇头，“这是我的问题，这么久以来我一直没有说清楚，所以大家可能误会了我和他的关系。你也说一句吧。”他看向基尔伯特。

“哦，我不知道说什么，我不如你这么有经验。”他能说什么，他也误会了。“而且这是一个游戏，接受了游戏规则的人是你自己！”

“我知道。”罗德里赫平静地说，“我并没有要耍赖的打算。”

“你们真的没有在一起过吗？当年在丹麦的时候我见过你们接吻。”绍尔好奇地问。

“你看错了吧！”诺德罗伊一把捂住绍尔的嘴。“而且有时候我们打了胜仗也会彼此亲吻的，为了庆祝。”

“真的？那不公平，为什么没有人亲过我？”绍尔挣开他。“我一战打得还不错啊。”

诺德罗伊在他脸颊上“叭唧”亲了一口，“好了，我们现在可以开始玩下一轮了吗？”


	15. Chapter 15

第二天一早，有要紧工作的人吃完早餐之后就离开了。  
基尔伯特和路德维希一起出去遛了一圈狗。回到家的时候，罗德里赫和韩德尔正站在餐桌旁修剪刚刚买来的花束，将高低扶疏的花枝插在窈窕的玻璃瓶里。  
“你今天去歌剧院吗？”  
罗德里赫点点头。  
“我也要去。”  
“你想去就去吧。”他没有拒绝。

这次歌剧院见面的时间很短，负责人只是把一份拟好的行程安排交给了罗德里赫，然后互相说了一些感谢的话。从歌剧院出来后，他们顺着菩提树下大街往下走，时间还未到中午，街道上有不少以勃兰登堡门为背景拍照的游客。  
附近的博物馆正在举行一战纪念展览，两人谁也没提议进去看看，反应过来的时候却已经自然而然地走进了博物馆。  
今天的博物馆比起平日更加热闹，馆内有一群欢腾的小学生，估计是某个学校组织的参观活动。  
小学生们跟着讲解员从一个展柜前涌到另一个展柜前，听完一圈的讲解后正好赶上放映厅的放映时间，孩子们像一群黑漆漆的小麻雀在放映厅里站好。  
屏幕里开始播放上个世纪的萨拉热窝影像，在战争爆发的前夕，黑白色调中的人们依然在悠闲地享受夏日，丝毫没有意识到灾难即将降临。当镜头切换到维也纳的时候，同样是一派安乐祥和的景象，人们在泳池中消暑，前往城郊的别居度假。维也纳看起来和萨拉热窝没有太大区别。  
很快，导火索被点燃了。  
“萨拉热窝在哪里？”  
“塞尔维亚在哪里？”  
“为什么奥地利的大公死了，德国要打仗？”  
“你们刚刚都没有听讲解吗…”  
有孩子不解地低声议论。  
在现代高科技中成长的新一代起先对黑白影像没有太大兴趣，影像逐渐放映到被征募的年轻士兵唱着歌满脸笑容意气高涨地前往战场，在战争爆发的第一天，他们之中的许多人就永远失去了唱歌的可能。  
放映厅里不知何时安静了下来。  
黑白色调已经大大削减了战争场面的血腥程度，音画不同步甚至让某些场景看起来有些怪诞，就像你目睹一颗炸弹爆炸，有那么一秒的时间里，世界和大脑都是一片空白的，下一秒爆炸的声响裹挟巨大的冲击以千钧压顶的气势袭来，不置一言，将人毁灭。  
这些时间的印记更加显露出这一悲剧的真实性。真实，这是无论多么大制作的战争电影都无法达到的一点。刚刚还在低声交谈玩笑的孩子们变得鸦雀无声，屏幕上是他们的父辈，邻人的父辈。  
这是由他们和邻人发动的战争。  
意识之中耳语悄然响起，那个回荡的词似乎是原罪。  
在罗德里赫眼里，这一切画面都是彩色的。炮弹是铁青的，鲜血是猩红的，脸庞是死灰的。  
他起身离开了放映厅。

基尔伯特在博物馆外的栗树下找到了他，阳光将斑驳的影子投在罗德里赫脸上，却依然掩盖不住他的面无血色。基尔伯特走过去握住他的手，触摸到令人心惊的冰凉。  
“你——”  
罗德里赫突然抽出自己的手，“我出来透透风。”菩提树下大街如今只有车水马龙的喧闹，他却仿佛再次听到了轰炸机震耳欲聋的声响，凄厉的哀号和惨叫鼓荡着他的耳膜，让他头晕目眩。  
基尔伯特发现罗德里赫在颤抖，他试图再次伸出手，但罗德里赫后退一步避开了他。  
锐利的眼神凝视着罗德里赫。“你想聊一聊吗？”他用尽可能安抚的口吻说，“你知道在这件事上，我是你最好的谈话对象。当然，在其他事情上也是。”  
这句话似乎让罗德里赫感到更加惊惶。“我必须回维也纳了。”他看向头顶的栗树。  
“什么时候？我和路德说一声。”  
“不，你留在柏林吧。”罗德里赫摇摇头，“这里毕竟是你最熟悉的地方，和路德维希他们见面也更加方便。”  
基尔伯特眯起眼看着他，“不行，我还没有完全记起过去的事情，你不能丢下我。”  
“过去的事情真的有那么重要吗？”罗德里赫疲倦地闭上眼睛，“你可以开始新的生活，在这里你能得到你喜欢的一切。”  
“那如果我喜欢你呢？”  
听到这句话，罗德里赫无谓地笑了笑。“你现在记性是不是真的不好？你忘了自己在巴塞尔说过什么吗？姑且不论别人，我认为那至少代表了你的想法。”  
基尔伯特从以前开始就是这样，总是想要试探他，但他实在已经厌倦了这种征服游戏。  
基尔伯特红色的眼睛里燃起怒火，“我说过的话那么多，你凭什么偏偏相信那一句？如果从现在起我百倍千倍地说我喜欢你，你会改变看法吗？”  
“不会，而且这也不重要。”罗德里赫摇摇头，“将自己的阴谋提前告诉别人不是什么聪明的做法。”  
基尔伯特冷笑一声，“我不需要你来告诉我什么是聪明的做法！反正我是肯定要去维也纳的！”  
“你要去哪里是你的自由，但我不想和你待在一起。”  
“为什么？”基尔伯特一瞬间收敛起了沸腾的怒气，他的语气近乎诚恳，似乎只想知道这个问题的答案。  
罗德里赫转过身，背对他的目光。“我们不应该待在一起。”

罗德里赫乘坐当天下午的飞机离开柏林。  
这是罗德里赫几天前买的机票，他只是为了给路德维希送行才待到了这一天。而在今天之前，罗德里赫甚至根本没打算告诉他这件事。或许罗德里赫来柏林就是为了在这里分别。  
基尔伯特一言不发地坐在餐桌前看罗德里赫收拾行李，所谓行李不过是几件简单的衣物和洗漱用品，罗德里赫很快就扣上了箱子。  
“那我走了。”  
他刚醒来的时候，明明是面前这个人叫他别走。他看着罗德里赫，说不出一句嘲笑讽刺的话来，他什么话也不想说。  
罗德里赫不再等待他的回答，离开了这座房子。  
基尔伯特透过窗口看着罗德里赫坐上出租车。即使罗德里赫不同意，但他当然可以跟去机场。  
可是他没有。  
他不想让这件事看起来太像一次带着决定意味的认真离别。


	16. Chapter 16

从维也纳国际机场去市区只有不到半个小时的车程。

他顺着机场通道向出口走去，一侧是泛着金属光泽的弧形幕墙，另一侧是宣传屏幕。他颇有闲心地看着宣传内容，只见其中一栏的标语上写着“奔赴一吻”，配图是那张金色的画。

基尔伯特坐上出租车，随口向司机报出一个地名，司机点点头打开了导航。没开多久，城市的身影便赫然眼前，车窗外高耸的建筑十分现代化。但和柏林一样，这种崭新本身就是彻骨伤痕的证明。

维也纳，神圣罗马帝国的心脏，多瑙河上的璀璨明珠。他曾如来自荒野的巨龙一样觊觎它的鲜活与高贵。当他焚尽毒草荆棘跨越沼泽高山而来，要将它一口吞下时，最后一刻，他收回了致命的利爪，咽下了喉间的火焰，从肺腑深处叹息出真火的余温，将它包裹起来。

可最终这座城市依然在某种程度上因为他，或者说他和罗德里赫而被摧毁了。

那一刻他突然有点明白罗德里赫在柏林的心情。

他不确定罗德里赫会不会知道他来了维也纳，对方每次去柏林的时候他其实都是知道的，即使有时罗德里赫甚至来不及见他一面就离开，可那是一滴回流进心脏的血液，或者是毒，是药。

反正罗德里赫说了，他想去哪就去哪，而且这里是申根区，罗德里赫无法拒绝他。

他先是随意地乘坐公交车绕了维也纳一周，身边的人说德语带着罗德里赫不经意间会流露的口音。尽管这里的生活节奏更加悠闲缓慢，但食物并没有比德国更丰富。

夜晚降临时，基尔伯特来到英雄广场，这里的夜空带着城市里难得的广袤，四周快门声交错，有一群专门来取夜景的摄影师。夜色加深后，广场上人群越来越少，渐渐变得空无一人。他坐在长椅上，开始翻阅电子书。

静谧的夏夜里虫鸣声越来越清晰。

不知过了多久，一个身影站在他面前。

他从下往上看去，罗德里赫居高临下地看着他。

“现在已经凌晨一点半了。”

“你觉得我连数字也不会看？”

“这个时间点还待在街上，很容易让别人以为你是流浪汉。这非常有损维也纳的形象。”

“流浪汉，我喜欢这个词，很准确，因为我没有去处。”

“别说这种话。”罗德里赫叹了口气在他身边坐下。

“这是实话，难道你把旅馆叫作去处？我可不是要求这么随便的人。”

“那你就别待在维也纳！回你自己家去！”

“好啦，你现在怎么变得这么容易生气，我都没生气。”基尔伯特随手把电子书揣进衣兜里。

“你难道打算在这里坐到天亮？”

“如果我有这个打算，你要陪我坐在这？”

“怎么可能。”

虽然这么回答，罗德里赫却并没有起身离开，一时间他们都不再说话，霍夫堡在他们面前安静地伫立着。

这里曾经举办过一场极尽奢华的会议。

那时罗德里赫放肆花钱，鼓励挥霍，任由金河冲溃河岸，掩饰在战争中的元气大伤，以此维持一贯的地位。

“你简直像只享受良辰美景的花蝴蝶。”看着罗德里赫一整晚都在各国使臣之间来回周旋，谈笑风生，妙语连珠，基尔伯特忍不住出言嘲讽。

此时罗德里赫精致完美的姿态露出一道裂缝，显出他的疲倦。

“如果你闲着没事，可以去看歌舞表演。”他揉了揉手腕。

“比起这个，我还是更期待明天的军事检阅。”基尔伯特把手里的香槟递给罗德里赫，看着罗德里赫将嘴唇贴上这支酒杯，将杯里琥珀色的液体一饮而尽。

“既然来到了维也纳，为什么不试试按维也纳人的方式生活呢？”

这个建议在基尔伯特听来简直是一种温和文雅的暴力，就如同面前这个人令他陷入的感情一样。

“既然如此，你就来陪我跳舞吧。”基尔伯特抢过已经被罗德里赫喝空的酒杯，将酒杯敲在白色的绸缎桌布上。“这不是你所谓的宾主之谊吗？”

罗德里赫就这样被拉入怀中，但是基尔伯特没有走向舞池，他穿过人群，将罗德里赫带到了花园里，乐声婷婷袅袅地从窗户飘出来。

基尔伯特的舞步比他记忆中要熟练很多。

“我们有多久没有跳过舞了？”

“从开始打仗的时候就不跳舞了。”

基尔伯特从鼻腔里发出笑声，“我们现在算是和好了吗？”

罗德里赫伸手来摸他脖颈上的伤疤，手指搭在他的颈动脉上。

细小的月桂花落在他们的头发和肩膀上，基尔伯特低头亲吻褐色的发丝，至今仍能记得萦绕在唇齿之间的全是月桂香气，如同饮下一杯醉人的美酒。他向下蹭了蹭，将这杯美酒与罗德里赫分享。

他们分享过无数夏夜，有时是深渊前的绝路，有时是最旖旎的梦境。或者是正在经历的此刻。

“我们以前是不是在这里跳过舞？”基尔伯特突然问道。

“你是说维也纳和会的时候吗？那时所有人都在跳舞。”

“我说的不是所有人，是我和你。”

“跳过一次。” 罗德里赫简略地回答。

“之后呢？”

“什么之后？”

“我们跳舞之后。”

罗德里赫望着远处的建筑，似乎陷入了回想，“我记得不太清楚了，好像你去尝试邀请了伊丽莎白？”

半晌过后，基尔伯特问，“你为什么要骗我？”

短暂的沉默悄然笼罩在他们周围。“你指的是什么？”

基尔伯特没有说话，他转头看着罗德里赫，然后伸手抚摸罗德里赫的侧颈，慢慢、慢慢地向罗德里赫凑近，直到能感觉到彼此气息的温度。“我指的是，我们当时做过的事。”

罗德里赫僵住了，“你不要胡说。”

“我胡说？”基尔伯特讽笑，他的手开始滑向对方的领口。“你说我记性不好，看来你也不遑多让。那么，我怎么做你才会记起来呢。”

“你怎么会——”罗德里赫脸色瞬间变了，他抓住了基尔伯特的手。

“我怎么会知道？因为那是我和你之间发生过的事。”他咬重了这句话。“你真的以为我什么都不记得？”

“你…你什么时候想起来的？”

“或许比你希望的要早很多。”

“那你为什么——”

“为什么不告诉你？”基尔伯特靠近罗德里赫耳边。“我想看看你要瞒我多久。”

“这是什么意思？”

“我还想问问你是什么意思！”基尔伯特捏住他的下巴，“你为什么一直试图对我隐瞒过去的事情？因为我失忆了，你就想装作我们之间什么都没有发生过吗？”

罗德里赫拍开他的手，“既然你记起来了，你就知道我们之间的确没有——”

基尔伯特阴冷地笑了笑，“你说够了吗？你知道自己有时候真的很残忍吗？”

这个指控让罗德里赫脸色发白，“残忍的人是你。事到如今，你还想从我这里得到什么？”

“我想得到你的真心话。”

罗德里赫深吸一口气，将视线转向一旁。“好，那我承认，我喜欢过你。你满意了吗？如果你那些荒唐的征服欲稍微得到了满足，我请你把这一页翻过去！”

“…你再说一遍？”

罗德里赫已经陷入了沉默。

“你说你喜欢——”他下意识在话语中省略了过去时。

“那早已经是过去的事了，我们谁都不会把这种事情当真——”

“没有当真的人只是你！”基尔伯特提高了音量，恶狠狠地打断了他。

“你在日记里甚至根本没有提过我！”

“你真的这么在意那本日记？” 基尔伯特仿佛听到了世界上最荒诞的事。

“我不在意！我只是在陈述一个事实！”

“那你为什么不相信最显而易见的事情？你以为我会好心到半夜安慰一个我不在乎的人？我每年去音乐节，不过是为了能多见你一面。无论多么不利绝望的时局，我从来没有想过和你分开，而你却要抓着一本可笑的日记说我从来没有当真？！难道我到死都没能让你相信我哪怕一刻？你不是在装傻就是——”他简直要被气笑了，但随后他渐渐敛起笑容，“你他妈到底喜欢上了谁？”

这通话顿时让罗德里赫茫然无措。

“告诉我！”基尔伯特放任自己的思路一路疾驰。“我就知道，所以你才希望我什么都不要记起来，你希望我觉得我们之间毫无关系，如果我根本没有回来就更好了，但是太可惜——”

罗德里赫突然搂住了他的脖颈。

“闭嘴。”他声音颤抖，把脸埋在基尔伯特的颈弯处。

罗德里赫哭了。

他刹那间变得手足无措，只能慌忙抚摸着罗德里赫的后背，他完全不知道怎么安慰对方，甚至不知道对方为什么哭，“如果你真的希望那些事过去——”

罗德里赫摇了摇头，湿热的眼泪弄得基尔伯特心里发痒。

“我有时候会觉得，我们早就在罪孽中同死过一次了。”罗德里赫声音非常压抑，带着一丝很低的哭腔，“在1918年的那个冬天，我们就一起死去了。”

基尔伯特没有想到罗德里赫会突然提起那个年代。但他明白罗德里赫的意思。

“我并非落地就成分复杂，你也不是生来就穷兵黩武。我认识你的时候，你在纽伦堡南方，柏林还没有建起林登大道，勃兰登堡连一名职业军人都没有。”

“我知道，我知道。”基尔伯特摸着罗德里赫的头发，又嫌不够似的细密地亲吻他的头发。

那时候，奥地利还没有获得波西米亚，也没有获得匈牙利。那是中欧一个富饶自足的公国，就如同今天的中立国一样。

他看着对方一步步变成了后来的帝国，数不清多少次见到对方被复杂的民族问题弄得焦头烂额。对于奥匈和东南欧的地图，他几乎和自己的地图一样熟悉。

他比谁都清楚罗德里赫的痼疾，一如罗德里赫了解他。

“我经常会想，我到底是从什么时候开始酿下大错？如果我曾经没有那么傲慢，是不是我们就可能换一种方式决定这片土地的命运？如果我们没有结盟，我们就不会助长彼此的罪孽，或许谁都不会有底气犯下后来的弥天大错。说不定我们会以更平静的方式被各自的顽疾拖垮，这个世界也不必因我们而遭受惨绝人寰的伤害…如果我们从一开始就没有接近彼此。”

但在那个时候，他们除了握紧彼此看不到其他选择，谁也不知道这是饮鸩止渴。

“他们要因军国主义制裁那个邦国。我认识你的时候，你还不叫那个名字，你甚至没有军队，那个处决怎么会等于杀死你？”

“可是你消失了…我一个人获得了重生，而这个世界上明明再也没有那个和我一起死过的人，我被一个人留在这里…”罗德里赫把他抱得更紧，似乎要确认基尔伯特是真实存在的，似乎这是此刻唯一能让他安心的事情。

“但当你真的回来之后，我逐渐觉得，有些事情你不记得了不是很好吗？忘记不会结束的黑夜，忘记等待命定终局的绝望，忘记我们曾如何一起走向毁灭…然后彻底开始新的生活。”

“你从未写过和我有关的事情，如果我说我一点都不难过，那是假的，或者比这个说法还要更难过一些…但既然你觉得我无足轻重，那正好把我们之间过去的事情都忘了吧，你最黑暗的回忆最消极的感情全都跟我联系在一起啊。”

基尔伯特叹了一口气，手顺着罗德里赫的下颌轮廓抬起他的脸。“怎么回事，你根本不知道你带给我的是什么。不要夺走我承受痛苦的权利，因为那对我意义非凡。”

罗德里赫的双眼因为泪水而显得朦胧，基尔伯特凑上去亲吻他的眼泪，咸涩的滋味渗透到他的心室中央。

他们曾是滔天罪行的同谋，他们曾经病入膏肓疯狂偏执。但他们也知道剥离这一切后，彼此最真实的模样，比任何文字都铭记得更刻骨。

“不要一个人留在那段岁月里，我不允许你一个人被困在那里。去铭记，去忏悔，去从死中新生，然后去看亘古不变的雪，去见证科学和艺术，去做所有曾经没有时间做的事。从这一刻起，你不要放过我，我也不会放过你。”他碰了碰罗德里赫的嘴唇，如同虔诚的祈求。

“听起来太久了。”罗德里赫哽咽着回答。

基尔伯特抚摸着他的脸颊，“但你知道吗，就算今后还有漫长的时间，就算没有记忆我们也可以重新开始，我还是不能接受我们的相遇被推迟几百年，我本来就觉得遇见你已经太晚了。”

“那只是因为你年轻。”

“你可不能因为我年轻就欺负我！所以，这些年里你到底有没有喜欢过别人？”基尔伯特再一次确认。

“你可以自己来找答案。”他还给他一个意味深长的吻。


	17. Chapter 17

冬天来临的时候，他们回到了奥地利西部。这个季节反而是旅游旺季，许多游客为滑雪而来，小镇上因此多了不少新鲜的面孔。

大雪来得毫无预兆，纷纷扬扬吞没了天地间的所有色彩。房间里暖炉得正旺，将室内的温度维持在令人感到舒适的阈值。罗德里赫走到窗前擦掉玻璃上的雾气，这里能听到冰屑不断落下的簌簌声。

雪停时已经入夜，他们起了出门散步的心思。雪后的夜空铺满了星星，如同结在玻璃上的霜花。广漠的大地上，只有烟囱里袅袅升起的炊烟透露出活动的迹象。深一脚浅一脚地踩在雪地里，呼吸迅速在面前凝结成白雾。

罗德里赫突然抓起雪砸在基尔伯特的领口，基尔伯特转头看着他，或许是因为雪地对月光的反射，那双眼睛里闪烁着熠熠光彩。突然被锁定让罗德里赫本能地提高了警惕，基尔伯特微眯起眼睛向他扑来，反应过来的时候他已经被按在了雪地上，对方的手掌垫在他的头发下，饶是如此，还是有雪渣溜进了他的衣领。

那种微冷的细刺感让罗德里赫清醒了许多，但又像被挠了痒一样，他突然笑得停不下来，基尔伯特也扬起了嘴角，“喂，你这样我很没有面子啊。”声音里带着无法掩饰的笑意。

罗德里赫依然在笑，“你——”后半句话被堵在了舌尖。

在被寒意笼罩的世界里，他突然感受到了温度。起初对方的嘴唇还是微凉的，后来越来越温暖。他试图翻身把基尔伯特压在雪地里，基尔伯特伸手勾住他的脖颈，他顺从地继续交换这个吻。能量明明是守恒的，为什么他们谁也没有夺走对方的热量，反而都变得更温暖了。

第二天他们去附近的集市购买食材，因为下雪的缘故，集市开放的时间很短，他们边走边聊天，等到终于赶到集市的时候，集市已经快要收摊了，两人匆匆忙忙买了最后一点羊腿和咸肉。

回到家之后，罗德里赫将羊腿焯水后洗尽表面的浮沫，在炉子上用文火开始炖煮羊肉，他往汤里倒了点酒，基尔伯特一边拌沙拉，一边把切得奇形怪状的胡萝卜扔进了羊肉汤里，暖和的香气蹭蹭地蹿了上来。看着羊肉汤咕噜噜地冒泡，他们惊觉这是如此值得观察的一件事。

烤炉里的蛋糕在黄色的灯光下逐渐变得蓬松，奶和蜜的香甜气息逗弄着他们的嗅觉。

这时门铃响了，原来是邻居家的女孩送来妈妈做的土豆馅饼，罗德里赫将蛋糕切下一半让她带回去，基尔伯特撑伞送她回家。当基尔伯特回到门前抖落伞上的积雪时，羊肉汤已经被端出了锅。

罗德里赫伸手捂住他的脸颊，驱散屋外的寒意。电视的声音回荡在屋子里，他们对坐着开始享受晚餐。

“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

晚上他们窝在沙发里看一部特工电影。

罗德里赫忍不住感叹，“说起来路德维希的密码天赋真的很高，他设计的很多密码都被其他国家的专家当作攻坚任务。”

基尔伯特突然想起了什么，“你还在意日记的事情吗？”

话题之跳跃让罗德里赫反应了一会，他唔了一声，听不出来是在意与否。

“告诉我吧。”

“你当初可能就是很讨厌我。”

“你在逗我吗。”

“现在揪着过去的事情没有意义，你没有必要来提醒我了。”

基尔伯特似乎在做一个艰难的决定。这实在有点难为情。但他知道罗德里赫即使说自己不会再去多想，这件事还是可能成为一个心结，罗德里赫只是会在他面前对此闭口不提。想到这里他终于下定了决心。

他在罗德里赫面前翻开了那本日记，然后拿出了一张白纸和钢笔，罗德里赫不知道他打算做什么。那一页是摘抄的一篇康德，乍一看是《纯粹理性批判》的选段，但真正了解康德的人会发现其中有几句话并非原著。

“我只演示这一篇。”基尔伯特抬头看了他一眼，然后在白纸上写下Roderich。“这个词是关键词，我现在把这个词对应到这篇文章里。”

基尔伯特在文章里划出一个词，然后在白纸上飞快地写下对应词之间使用的字母加密方法。他按照这个方法开始破译文章中被替换的句子。他没有说话，只是将破译出来的话抄到了白纸上。

“每当我想说出那三个词，我都感觉在和高傲的他进行一场漫长的战斗。

今天我见到了他，但这不应使我现在拿起笔。如果没有感到威胁，人们就不应该拿起枪。别做任何事。

最可恨的是，他对一切全然不知。他不比这张白纸知道的更多！

撕碎这页纸。”

罗德里赫呆住了，他伸出手缓缓抚摸着已经干涸的墨迹，他踌躇着，仿佛被基尔伯特锐利的笔锋刺到了一般。

“我希望你看了之后能装作没有看到。”基尔伯特合上了日记本。

“这张纸能送给我吗？”罗德里赫偏头看着他，“如果你觉得这是场战斗，那我希望你知道你赢了。”

基尔伯特愣了片刻，高声回答：“我不同意！”

罗德里赫挑眉。

“不，我的意思不是…你当然可以拿走，但——”他语无伦次地说着什么，“谁准你擅自认定——”

罗德里赫伸出食指按住他的嘴唇，“我明白，你赢了不代表我输了。”

当然，他们将分享战利品。


End file.
